<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding Bigfoot by Desirae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159943">Finding Bigfoot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae'>Desirae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Barely There Angst, Boys In Love, But it's okay, Camping, Cas fixes it, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Insecure Dean Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Praise Kink, Professor Castiel, Public Sex, Romantic Comedy, Roommates, Russian Castiel (Supernatural), Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Teacher Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t be such a worrywart. It’s vacation time. Campfires, fishing, beer. What’s better than that?”</p><p>“Apparently a sasquatch sighting?” Castiel snarked, with an arched brow. </p><p>“Well, yeah. I mean, Sam’s a good substitute, but it’d be nice to see the real thing,” Dean grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Finding Bigfoot wasn't exactly on the itinerary when Dean, Cas, and Sam planned their annual boys-only camping trip, but with his brother in a noticeable funk, Dean was prepared to do what he had to do. Even if it meant keeping quiet about a long-waited love confession from his best friend. </p><p>Determined to stay focused on distracting Sam from his troubles, and not make him feel like a third wheel, Dean and Castiel decide to keep their new relationship status to themselves, until after vacation is over. </p><p>After years of mutual pining, that shouldn’t be too hard, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bottom Cas Big Bang 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was my first time doing the BCBB challenge and I had a blast. The stunning artwork was done by the amazing <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/tamapochi">Tamapochi</a>, who was lovely to work with. Main art post <a href="https://coffeexcocoa.tumblr.com/post/618019340298665984/finding-bigfoot-desirae-supernatural-archive">here</a>, please show some love!!!</p><p>Thank you to my darling friend&amp; beta, Zoelily. Her Destiel &amp; Cockles fics are fab, check them out <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoelily/pseuds/Zoelily">here</a>. Endless thanks to my Teapot/Parabatai Bek for test driving another one of my stories xoxo, and also Sarah Sue, for the extra read through, it was greatly appreciated :)</p><p> </p><p>Hope you enjoy &amp; thanks for reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>                </p><p>The table shook when Dean slammed the paper down on the surface. Sam startled in his seat but Castiel merely looked at Dean with an arched brow and continued eating his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.</p><p>“Good morning to you, too, Dean,” Sam said with an eye roll, as he scrubbed some stray jelly from his chin with a napkin from the bumblebee holder Cas had made in the pottery class his mother, Anna, had enrolled him in for his thirty-fifth birthday last year.</p><p>“Bigfoot!” Dean said, excitedly.</p><p>Castiel put his sandwich down. “Lochness Monster,” he deadpanned. “See?  I can do it too. El Chupacabra.”</p><p>Dean glared at his roommate of four years while simultaneously flipping off his brother who was laughing into his coffee cup.</p><p>“Very funny, Riley Poole,” Dean said, spinning a kitchen chair around and straddling it. “The forest that borders our campground has had recent Bigfoot sightings!“</p><p>“So, what? You wanna, like, investigate?” Sam asked, brows arched, while Castiel tried and failed to hold back his amused half-smile.</p><p>“I’m not saying we go out there with a parabolic microphone, but yeah. Could be fun, ask the locals about it,” Dean said with a shrug while reaching over to steal Cas’ coffee and taking a sip, wincing at the sweetness. “There’s way too much sugar in there,” he said, sliding the mug back over to his friend.</p><p>“Then try drinking your own,” Cas said dryly in his smokey voice. Castiel Novak might have been a renowned professor of Russian Language and Literature but Dean swore he could have made a sweet mint off of those phone-sex operator pipes of his.</p><p>“Where’s the fun in that?” Dean shot back with a grin as his eyes locked with Cas' cornflower-blue gaze, lost, as he was apt to get sometimes.</p><p>Sam snatched the newspaper from Dean’s grasp, shaking Dean and Castiel from their staring contest, and looked it over. </p><p>“How’d you even get a copy of…” Sam studied the front page, “<em> The Spector Moose Gazette </em>?”</p><p>“I stopped at the rest area on the way home from Walmart yesterday after I left Bobby’s.  Found it on that stand they have with all the vacation information pamphlets listed by state,” Dean said, standing up when his stomach gurgled abruptly and went in search of the box of cheez-its he’d put in there when he got home with the groceries. “I grabbed all the ones that were in or near Allagash.”</p><p>Castiel cocked his head and peered at Dean. “Spector moose?”</p><p>Dean, mouth stuffed with crackers, hurried to chew and swallow, to Castiel’s quiet mirth, but Sam beat him to it.</p><p>“A Spector moose is a super rare type of moose that has this weird color anomaly that makes them really light grey or white. People used to think they were Albino, but they're not. Their eyes are brown, not pink. Folks used to have sightings of them but back in the day, they were mostly written off as crazy. ”</p><p>“Dude, you’re such a nerd,” Dean teased. “Hey!” Dean scowled when Castiel pinched his arm.</p><p>“Be nice, Dean.”</p><p>“Yeah, anyway, the article says there was a Bigfoot sighting right near the campground we’re staying at.”</p><p>The first week of August meant that it was time for Dean, Cas, and Sam’s annual boys-only camping trip. This year's location was the Allagash Wilderness Waterway. A ninety-two and a half mile ribbon of lakes, ponds, rivers, and streams in the North Woods of Maine. The actual town of Allagash, even though arguably the biggest town in the state, only had a population of fewer than 300 people.  The campground they were staying at was out in the boonies with tenting sites only.  There were bathhouses and running water accessible throughout the actual campground but any off-grid camping, or sites reachable by canoes, were out of luck.</p><p>“I suppose it could be fun…” Sam’s voice filtered through and Dean felt a thrill of victory at Sam’s reluctant interest.</p><p>“<em> Ser'yezno </em>, Sam?” Castiel asked and Dean scowled, fighting off the shiver that always threatened to rip through his body whenever Castiel used his professor voice. Castiel may have grown up in Pontiac, Illinois, but the Slavic tone of his voice when he spoke Russian made Dean’s toes curl. A language he learned from his mother’s side of the family and put to exceptionally good use, Dean thought with a hitched breath.</p><p>“Yes, seriously, Cas,” Dean groused, frowning at the knowing smirk that he swore flashed on his best friend’s face for a moment before Castiel schooled his expression.</p><p>“Dean, I find it irresponsible to even consider venturing out in a vast wilderness where there will be spotty cell service and no first aid. It’s asking for trouble.” Castiel’s tone seemed to brook no argument and Dean instantly pouted.</p><p>“I’m not suggesting we go to some random local and sleep out overnight, Cas, I’m talking day trips, here. I’m sure lots of people go off and explore away from the campground, man.” It didn’t escape Dean’s notice that he was practically whining, but he could see that Cas was softening just a little bit, so he pressed on.  “And it’s not like we ain’t experienced, we go camping every year.”</p><p>Castiel rolled his eyes.  “<em> Da </em>, Dean, and every campsite we go to is usually no further than 25 miles from a Biggersons or a PF Changs.” Sad, but true.</p><p>Dean looked over at Sam, begging for help with his expression, and he bit back a smile when Sam turned his big puppy dog eyes on their friend. This could be just what his moose of a baby brother needed. It hadn’t gone unnoticed by Dean how stressed out Sammy had seemed lately. When he saw the story in the paper, Dean had laughed out loud. What a perfect way to distract Sam from his troubles than a good old-fashioned Bigfoot hunt.</p><p>“Come on, Cas, we’ll be careful. We’ll make a rule; back to the campground before sunset every day. And hey, we can borrow Bobby’s satellite phone.” Sam’s earnest face could sway anyone and Dean pumped his fist in victory when Castiel let out a heavy sigh of acquiescence.</p><p>“Fine. I’ll agree, but I want it known that this is under protest and I am only agreeing so that you don’t get your ass in trouble, <em> moy dorogoy drug.” </em> Dean ignored the smirk Sam sent his way as he blushed at Cas’ words. <em> My dear friend.  </em></p><p>“Don’t be such a worrywart. It’s vacation time. Campfires, fishing, beer. What’s better than that?”</p><p>“Apparently a sasquatch sighting?” Castiel snarked with an arched brow. </p><p>“Well, yeah. I mean, Sam’s a good substitute but it’d be nice to see the real thing,” Dean grinned.</p><p>“Shut up, jerk.”</p><p>“Bitch,” Dean replied, standing up, taking Cas’ empty plate with him, and loading it into the dishwasher. </p><p>“Is Jo still bent out of shape about you not bailing on us to go to that family reunion with her?”</p><p>Sam’s wince was answer enough. “She’s not really mad, she gets that these two weeks are important to me, she’s just mad that she’s going to be stuck in Colorado with her bitchy cousin April.” Originally, the Harvelle Family reunion was supposed to be at the end of August, which Dean knew his brother would have been happy to attend, but a schedule change had screwed up those plans. </p><p>“Sam, if you need to stay home-” Castiel started but Sam just shook his head.</p><p>“No. No, I need this time away,” Sam said and Dean and Castiel exchanged a concerned glance.</p><p>“Everything okay, Sammy?” Dean hoped that he and Jo weren’t having trouble. The girl was a sassy spitfire who Dean and Sam had known since she was a knobby-kneed twelve year old.</p><p>“I was thinking about proposing,” Sam said, shocking Dean, and Cas as well if his gasp was anything to go by. “But now I... I need some time to think… to think about things. I guess I could use a few weeks of escaping reality before shit gets real, you know?” Sam finished with a somewhat panicked grin and Dean and Castiel exchanged glances again.</p><p>“If you’re sure, Sam,” Castiel said with a nod.</p><p>“I am,” Sam reassured them, face returning to his usual amiable expression. “I just have some last-minute packing to do and a few papers I have to file at the office but I’ll meet you guys back here in the morning?” Sam, who had lived with Dean during most of his years in college, had moved out his last year to live on campus and get the full college experience, taking his half of the rent with him, which was how Dean had wound up with Castiel as a roommate. Sam had posted an ad listing on the community bulletin board at school a few weeks before the new semester started, and by the end of the first day, Cas had answered. </p><p>To say that Dean had been surprised when the well-spoken man had shown up for the interview had been an understatement. For one thing, Castiel Novak was heart-stoppingly beautiful. His hair was dark and tousled and he had these deep denim blue eyes that ranged from stormy sea to the sharpest cobalt. A strong jaw offset by wide pink lips that looked both pillowy and slightly chapped. His face had a hint of stubble and he held himself tall, broad-shouldered, with a trench coat draped over muscular forearms that made him weak in the knees.</p><p>For another, the whiskey-soaked gravel of his voice was without a doubt the sexiest thing Dean had ever heard in his life.</p><p>Dean barely remembered stumbling through his own introduction, shaking Castiel’s firm hand and leading him over to the cushy plaid sofa in the living room. At the time, Castiel, like Dean, had been thirty and he explained how he had been sharing an apartment with his cousin Gabriel but Gabriel had been newly engaged and the apartment was getting a little overcrowded. Castiel told Dean how he taught Russian at the College and grew up bilingual.  Learning Russian from his mother Anna, becoming a teacher of his mother’s native language, seemed only natural and Cas found he really enjoyed it.  Anna Krushnic had moved from Russia with aspirations of being a model and ended up falling in love with art instead. She met Castiel’s father, Emmanuel Novak, in a painting class held at the local community center in Pontiac. They were, as Castiel had put it- <em> very earthy-crunchy- </em> owning a little shop filled with homemade wares and artisan goods.</p><p>Cas was blunt when he spoke of his flaws as a roommate, citing himself to be occasionally messy, with a bad habit of leaving wet towels on the floor, and being unable to cook anything other than frozen burritos and PB&amp;J.  But, he had also been sure to point out his good qualities, one of which being that Castiel was quiet. Back then, Dean was more apt to find Cas in sweats in front of the television, grading papers, than out at some bar. Castiel wasn’t involved with anyone, so he wouldn’t be bringing back randos for any awkward breakfast meet and greets, which Dean appreciated. </p><p>Castiel said he was an early riser during the week, often going running or doing sunrise yoga before starting his day, and Dean, a well-known bear before he’d had his first, maybe even second, cup of coffee, had given a full-body shudder at the idea of being up so early on purpose. Dean had shared that he was a High School English teacher and his day usually started at six-thirty in which he’d shower and hit the coffee shop down the street from the apartment for a large black dark roast and an apple turnover, which was basically pie you could hold in your hand, and pie, was Dean’s greatest weakness. </p><p>The interview had at some point morphed into a long discussion of Tolkien versus Lewis then later, a discussion on which book to movie adaptations they thought were the best- Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings, Fifty-Shades (<em> “Oh, Cas, you just lost some cool points on that one.” </em> ) versus Twilight ( <em> Dean, I am pretty sure your shame ‘Eclipses’ mine with that one.” </em> ) giving them both plenty to debate before agreeing that <em> To Kill a Mockingbird </em>with Gregory Peck beat them all on accuracy. </p><p>Dean loved talking with Cas and it didn’t take Dean long to learn that when Castiel laughed with his whole body, his eyes crinkled at the corners enchantingly, and when he smiled widely, it showed his straight teeth and pink gums turning his normally stoic face into an event, beaming like sunshine. </p><p>God, he was sappy. Dean blamed teaching English Lit to hormonal youths constantly in the throes of love or despair.</p><p>“-ean? Dean? Earth to Dean?” Sammy’s exasperated voice jarred Dean out of his musings and he avoided Castiel’s concerned eyes. It was a bad habit of his, daydreaming about his best friend and roommate. Almost as bad as being in love with the guy for nearly four years.</p><p>“Sorry, I was just going through my mental checklist,” Dean lied through his teeth, stealing a quick glance at Cas who was still focused on him but didn’t look worried anymore. Dean supposed he was probably used to Dean spacing out around him, which was slightly embarrassing. “Cas and I are gonna load the car tonight, so whatever doesn’t fit in Baby’s trunk is going in the back with you.”</p><p>Baby was Dean’s beloved 67 Chevy Impala. It was the last thing he had of his parents’ and he kept her black paint gleaming and running like a dream.</p><p>“I still think we should have rented a jeep. Do you know how much money you're gonna-<em> we’re </em> gonna- spend in gas?” Sam chided and Dean rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Sam, Baby is an adventurer,” Dean began and Castiel snorted. “She longs for the open road and a cross country trip like this is just what she needs.”</p><p>“Fine, whatever, it’s your conscience,” Sam warned, as he often did when it came to things like that. Sammy was an environmental lawyer and Dean had heard the speech before. It was why he and Cas had a regular trash barrel and two recycling bins.</p><p>After Sam left, Castiel and Dean spent the next hour going over their supply list again before loading up the trunk of the Impala. Dean was excited and itching to get on the road. He felt like a kid at Christmas who was too excited to go to sleep. They’d spend the first few weeks of August in Vacation Land before they both had to come home and prepare for classes. Castiel’s semester started a week before Dean’s, so they had to be back before the end of the month to rejoin reality, but until then, they were free. </p><p>Dean pulled two beers out of the fridge and handed one to Castiel after they’d changed into pajamas. They flopped back on the couch with a sigh, grinning with the knowledge that at this time tomorrow, they’d be on the road.</p><p>Castiel nudged Dean’s knee with his own as they sat shoulder to shoulder with some baking show on in the background. </p><p>“Mario Kart ‘til we pass out?” Castiel asked and Dean grinned. He was glad they were okay. They’d had an awkward moment; well, they’d had an insanely hot, decidedly <em> unfriend-like, mouth-to-mouth, </em> moment yesterday, before it turned awkward. But all seemed well now. Castiel was looking at him with his usual fondness and seemed perfectly at ease lounging on the couch with Dean.</p><p>“You got it, sunshine.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel observed his best friend as he checked his phone for the umpteenth time, grumbling under his breath at Sam’s lateness. His brows were furrowed, the sun making him squint, bringing out his laugh lines that spoke of Dean’s usual good humor. The morning sun teased out the golden freckles that Dean constantly griped about but Castiel found wildly attractive.</p><p>“Dean, he’s only fifteen minutes late, don’t worry.”</p><p>“I’m not worried, I’m annoyed. Damn moose is always on me about being on time, and where is he now?”</p><p>They were planning on making the first thirty hours of the trip in one push, switching off driving time, and sleeping in the car. Minimal stops at rest stop drive-thrus, because unlike Dean, Cas hadn’t taken many long trips with Sam over the years and fast food was not kind to him.  Castiel’s parents were expecting them and he knew that the finished-off basement of their modest cape home had a guestroom that used to be Castiel’s growing up and a living room with a pull-out couch.</p><p>Cas was excited to see his parents. His mother and father were very proud of Castiel and had been nothing but supportive of his lifestyle and choice to settle so far away from home. He knew he was lucky and there were times when Castiel missed them desperately.  He missed his mother’s quiet, soothing presence and the pure kindness of his father that was so lacking in many human beings these days. He supposed that was part of what attracted him to Dean. His best friend was another rare person who was pure kindness. It was hidden under a panty-dropping smile and a cocky attitude but short was the list of anyone who knew Dean and hadn't benefited from his generous nature in one way or another.</p><p>Castiel remembered after the first time Dean had met his father;  he described Emmanuel Novak as a hot Mr. Rogers. Castiel had been at once appalled, proud, and amused. </p><p>
  <em> “Oh don’t look at me like that. He’s nice. Like, genuinely, and he wears cardigans, and he looks just like you-” Dean flushed, looking down, and Castiel decided to let him off the hook. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “If my Dad leaves my mom for you, I’m not calling you daddy.” </em>
</p><p>The rumble of Sam’s truck jerked Cas back to the present and he smiled when he saw the set of Dean’s shoulders relax as he painted an unimpressed look on his face when Sam stepped out of the truck looking guilty.</p><p>“Sorry guys,” Sam said sheepishly.” It took longer than I thought to say goodbye to Jo.”</p><p>Dean rolled his eyes but Castiel knew it was just for form. “Yeah, yeah, I’m sure it was heart-wrenching, now move your ass.” Dean’s bitching lacked heat though and his scowl quickly gave way to his boyish smile when Sam leaned back into his truck and pulled out a large pastry bag and three take-out cups of coffee from their favorite bakery; The Cookie Jar.  It was run by mutual friends of theirs, Max and Alicia Banes. </p><p>Dean reached out with grabby hands, snatching two of the coffees and handing one to Castiel.</p><p>“I forgive you,” Dean said, saluting Sam with a big sip of coffee. “But Cas still gets shotgun.”</p><p>Castiel smiled cheekily at Sam while the younger Winchester pouted, coffee and brown bag of treats still dangling from his hands. Cas made his way to the passenger seat and slid onto the familiar leather seats of the Impala. The material was hot and his elbows burned when they touched the side of the door, and he, not for the first time, wished that Dean would invest in one of those sun visors. <em> Not douching up my Baby, Cas, </em>was the usual response whenever he brought it up.</p><p>They spent the first few hours of the trip catching up on the week and arguing over the radio before Dean gave in and let Castiel choose the music.</p><p>“What the hell, man?” Sam yelled from the backseat. “What happened to driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole?”</p><p>“Quit your bitchin, Sammy, it’s not like you don’t listen to this emo crap too. I am being magnanimous to both of you,” Dean said graciously and Castiel gave a huff of laughter.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure that’s why.” Castiel glanced in the backseat in time to find Sam smirking at him. Castiel searched for a station then reached into the glove compartment to pull out one of the mixed tapes Dean had made for him; one that incorporated some of Cas’ favorite songs — some of which were actually from this decade. </p><p>Castiel leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes. He let the soft strains of an acoustic guitar wash over him, the music and the vibrations of the road lulling him into a light doze. Castiel could hear the brothers bantering back and forth softly and he settled back further, letting the scent of leather and Dean’s Spice Bomb cologne wash over him.</p><p>Castiel had finally drifted off around 3:00 AM after beating Dean soundly more times than he could count in Mario Kart. He’d thought about letting him win but decided that Dean’s pout was too adorable to miss and only tried harder every race. Unfortunately, unlike his best friend who could function just fine on four hours of sleep, Castiel was not built that way and welcomed the nap that he was easily falling into now in the car.</p><p>Castiel had been looking forward to these two weeks with the Winchester boys, more than any other they’d been on, and not just because of the gorgeous scenery they would be emersed in. No, Castiel was eager to escape reality for sleeping bags and stargazing with his friends because Cas had a plan. Come hell or high water, Castiel and Dean were going to confess their love for each other once and for all. No more hiding behind friendship.</p><p>Castiel liked to think that he had been more than patient. He’d known his own heart for a while now and he was exceedingly certain he knew Dean’s as well. The thing about Dean was that despite his gruffness and his blue-steel attempt at masking his feelings, Dean’s eyes betrayed everything he felt. There was a depth to his moss green gaze that allowed glimpses of his emotions shining like the bright flecks of gold in his irises. </p><p>Dean was in love with him, too. Castiel was sure of it. It wasn’t just in the way that he took care of Cas when he was sick; he did the same for Sam. It wasn’t how he drove Castiel back and forth to work when his Continental finally shit the bed because Dean would do that for any of the people he considered family. That kind of generosity was just part of Dean’s personality.</p><p>What told Cas that Dean loved him back was how he always made a plate of food for him when he got lost in his translations and grading and then sat with him and made him eat it. It was in the way that Dean made Cas’ coffee just the way he liked it on Sunday mornings and went with him to the farmer’s market when Castiel knew damn well he could be at his Uncle Bobby’s house watching football and gorging on junk food and beer. The little things, like leaving out interesting articles on the coffee table about local plays or anything related to nature, funny poems, and packets of seeds for the small herb garden he had going on the terrace of the apartment. It was in the way he went to the trouble of making Castiel mixtapes in the age of iPods and Spotify.  They were all part of what let Castiel know how special he was to Dean.</p><p>Dean had a way of looking at Castiel like he was some sort of revelation — this mixture of wonder and surprise, as though Dean was somehow shocked that they were in each other’s lives. Sometimes, they would find themselves locked, unable to look away, caught in a timeless moment usually only broken by an outside disturbance. It was all very Austen and Castiel couldn’t count the times that he caught Dean looking at him covetously and only because he was doing the same. Dean tried to hide it, the lust darkening of his eyes when Castiel stepped out of the bathroom in just a towel.  The way he would initially scowl when men and women hit on Castiel while they were out before his charming mask settled into place. Dean was skilled at that. Unlike Castiel, who considered his people skills rusty, to put it mildly, Dean could flourish in any social situation, no matter how awkward. In fact, he regularly offered to be Castiel’s wingman when such situations arose, but it was always with a look of sad resignation in his expressive eyes that belied his enthusiasm to <em>help a pal out</em>. </p><p>For a long time, Castiel thought Dean hadn’t said anything because he was a man. Castiel had only seen Dean date women and Castiel couldn’t remember any of them lasting beyond a few weeks. When Dean started seeing Cole last year — <em> and thank all that was holy that ended quickly — </em> Castiel’s stomach had been twisted in jealousy and an irrational feeling of betrayal. <em> Why Cole and not himself? Had Castiel read into everything? </em>Those were the thoughts rolling through his head.  He’d talked about it over skype with his sister Hannah who suggested maybe Dean just didn’t want to ruin their friendship. </p><p>It was a real possibility. They shared an apartment, and now, a very dear collection of friends, and he had supposed it made sense to not rock the boat. But, then Dean would go out of his way to make Castiel’s favorite honey almond shortbread cookies, just because he looked like he was having a hard day, and all Castiel wanted to <em>do </em>was rock the boat.</p><p>It had been a total of four years since becoming friends — even more profound — <em> best friends</em> and he had fallen in love along the way.  And now, in Castiel's quest to not push Dean before he was ready, Cas was afraid he may have waited too long. He was scared that for Dean, it was more than just the fear of risking what they had, but more a reflection of Dean’s frustratingly low self-worth. An incident only two days beforehand seemed to substantiate his theory.</p><p>Dean had been helping him put up some new bookshelves in his office, the cheap IKEA one he’d had for the past few years finally buckling under the heavy weight of Russian texts, literature, and lecture notes. They’d been arguing back and forth on whether or not Dr. Piccolo should give up pining for Dr. Sexy, or whether she should give it a go with the hot new general surgeon.</p><p>
  <em> “She ain’t doing anyone any favors by dating that guy when she really loves Dr. Sexy. What’s the point?” Dean asked as he used a power-drill to bolt the bookshelf to the wall. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Dean, he went back to his ex when she begged him to pick her.  Should she sit home and pine all day?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dean put down the drill and shook his head. “You’re making it black and white and it’s not. He’s trying to do the right thing and make it work. And I’m not saying she should waste her time waiting for him to wise up, but why drag this new guy into it? He’d be nothing but a rebound, not really fair to him, don’t you think?” </em>
</p><p><em> “Yes, but if she’s honest with him and says she’s only looking for casual-” </em> <em><br/></em></p><p>
  <em> A rapid knock on the open door halted the heated debate. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Buongiorno, Castiel, I hate to interrupt your fascinating discussion but I just wanted to say hello,” Castiel’s colleague Arthur Ketch stood in the doorway of his office, not even sparing Dean a glance. “It looks like we both had the same idea today? Getting ready for the new semester. Great minds and all that.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Castiel cleared his throat. “Ehrm, yes, Arthur, it would seem so. Dean here is just helping me put up some new bookshelves,” he said lamely, gesturing at the obvious. “You remember my best friend Dean, don’t you Arthur?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dean, who had been suspiciously quiet during the exchange, held out his hand, sporting a smile that did not reach his eyes. “Nice to see you again,” he said politely and Castiel was aggravated when Arthur only acknowledged Dean with a nod. Just like that stupid faculty dinner he’d dragged Dean along to last week. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Of course,” Arthur said, still focusing on Castiel. “I’m actually glad you’re here. I was going to call you. I have tickets to see Miss. Saigon next week and I was hoping I could entice you to join me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Castiel saw Dean tense, shoulders stiff and straight, but he didn’t stop working and Cas didn’t realize how long he had been staring at Dean filling his new bookshelf until Arthur called his name. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Castiel?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Castiel whipped his eyes from the hard line of Dean’s back to his fellow professor and pasted on a smile. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I appreciate the offer but I’m going to be out of town until right before the semester starts. In fact, I’m leaving Sunday morning. I do hope you have a lovely time, though.” The dismissal in Castiel’s tone was not subtle and thankfully Arthur took the hint and bid them farewell.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Castiel observed Dean in silence in the next few moments following Arthur’s departure. He watched as Dean opened his mouth no less than four times, obviously about to say something, then changing his mind at the last minute. </em>
</p><p><em> “ </em> Yebat’ <em> Dean, just spit it out already,” Castiel cursed, then softened when he saw the resigned look on Dean’s face. </em></p><p>
  <em> “You know, Cas, if you’re interested in that guy, it’s okay. I mean, if you want to go with him, or whatever, I won’t guilt you into going camping with me — with us,” he amended to include Sam but Castiel could only look at him in surprise. He cocked his head peering at Dean. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Dean, I have no intention of bailing on our trip. You know how much I look forward to it. How could you think I would?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Castiel watched as Dean shrugged and scrubbed the back of his neck with his hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t know. Dude’s smart, right? Speaks Italian, has a freaking vacation house in London. Plus,” Dean gestured with his hand, “he likes all that broadway shit you and Sam are into.” Dean stood up, knees popping and making him wince. “Doesn’t it get boring hanging out with someone like me?” Dean asked, self-deprecation dripping in his voice and Castiel’s heart ached.  “I’m just saying, don’t do something you don’t wanna do on account of hurting my feelings.” </em>
</p><p>It had been in <em>that </em>moment that it actually occurred to Castiel that it wasn’t just the chance of lost friendship that had been holding Dean back, but instead, some ridiculous sense of inferiority. It only made Castiel more annoyed with himself for not just going after what he wanted sooner. How had he never put it together? Dean was the king of self-deprecation; a side effect from always putting others before himself.  He always called himself just a High School teacher — <em> Anyone can read Poe and grade an essay, Cas. You teach in an entirely different language — </em> or how he was just a backyard mechanic — <em> Dude, I was just lucky enough to pick up some skills from Bobby. Someone needed to work when Dad was on a bender. — </em> Always with a qualifier that somehow took away from Dean being actually decent at something.</p><p> The realization had stolen Cas’ breath.  He felt both anger and heartbreak. Anger, for anyone who had ever led Dean to believe he was somehow beneath them, and heartbreak that it had taken Cas so long to piece it all together.  On top of <em>that</em> crushing weight, was a heavy dose of guilt for allowing his own fear at what embarking on a  romantic relationship could mean for his profoundly deep friendship with Dean, and for keeping his own feelings silent.</p><p>Castiel had fought the desire to confront Dean right there in his office, to kiss his gorgeously freckled face, and push his firm body into Castiel’s office chair, strip those jeans off of his beautifully bowed legs and ride him hard as he spouted words of love that had been suppressed for such a long time. The heat that had flared inside of him at just the thought of it had been nearly overwhelming.  But, Dean was already looking so vulnerable that Cas somehow gathered the strength to hold off. They could talk about it later. When they went away, they’d find a stolen moment by a warm campfire under the stars.</p><p>Castiel, shaken by his epiphanies, had somehow continued to set up his office and made sure to adamantly reassure Dean that he needn't worry about Cas doing anything he didn't want to do, <em>most</em> <em>especially</em> going on a date with Arthur Ketch and that Dean was to promise to be ready for burnt s'mores, canoeing, and Sam's toxic campfire fare gas.</p><p>It was as they were leaving Castiel’s office and saw a college guide leading a tour across campus that he did something that could be construed as a bit foolish. Cas noticed they were getting the stink-eye from a couple of MAGA sheep in the group. He couldn’t figure out why at first until he remembered he was wearing his Pride shirt. Dean noticed them too and arched his brow as if daring them to say something to either one of them. </p><p>Castiel looked at Dean, stunning with the sunlight bringing out the ginger strands of his dark honey hair, and was powerless to stop himself.</p><p>He rocked the boat.</p><p>Feeling bold, Castiel had shoved Dean against the side of the car and proceeded to plunder his mouth, sloppily tongue fucking, deep and obscene. Dean initially responded with enthusiasm, one hand digging into the dip of Cas’ back, the other clenched in the material of Cas’ tee-shirt.  It had been sobering when Dean had pulled back, cheeks flushed, green eyes wide.</p><p>
  <em>  “Well, that’s one way to give them the finger,” Dean said, not meeting Cas gaze as he opened the driver’s seat door and Castiel’s stomach dropped. </em>
</p><p><em> “ </em> Gavno <em> , Dean, I’m sorry- I didn’t-” but Dean just waved him off.  </em></p><p>
  <em> “It’s alright. I get why you did it.” And there was that wistful look again and everything felt wrong. Dean was so wrong.  Sure, Castiel enjoyed pissing off Trump supporters, but that had just been an excuse to act on what he’d been daydreaming about in his office — on what he desired. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re meeting Kevin in a few minutes and I gotta get to Bobby’s. Told him I’d help with that Camaro,” Dean’s words floated out the open window and Castiel realized he’d been standing outside of the car, too caught in his inner turmoil to do more than just gape at Dean. All Castiel could do was nod, as the ability to speak a clear thought seemed to have left his head, entirey. He felt awful. His timing on being brave was appalling and Cas couldn’t believe that he hadn’t taken into consideration how his actions would appear to Dean. </em>
</p><p>It had been <em>two</em> <em>days</em> and they hadn’t spoken of it. Dean had stayed late helping Bobby and Castiel had been at the campus library where he was giving his last tutoring sessions to one of his students from last semester. By the time they’d converged again for dinner that night, Dean had been his usual self and Castiel selfishly took the reprieve and just enjoyed the evening with his best friend. The next morning when Sam came over to talk about their trip it was as though nothing had ever happened, aside from Dean’s apparent interest in Bigfoot. Castiel blamed all those documentaries on the Travel Channel. Dean was obsessed. He had even gone on a ghost tour with Castiel's parents when Castiel had brought him home for his fifteen-year high school reunion.</p><p>Dean's sudden gag of revulsion pulled Castiel from his thoughts. The smell of rotten eggs began to permeate the car and he coughed as well while Dean rapidly rolled down his car window and Castiel quickly did the same.</p><p>“Son of a bitch, Sam, what died in your ass? We haven’t even stopped for food yet!”</p><p>Sam shot Dean a dirty look from the back seat but Cas had no pity because the smell was truly heinous.</p><p>“My sympathies to Joanna Beth,” Castiel remarked gravely and Dean let out a bark of laughter.</p><p>After the car was sufficiently aired out, Castiel shifted in his seat, attempting to use his trenchcoat as a makeshift pillow against the passenger side door.</p><p>Dean flicked him in the thigh earning a glare but then Dean nodded at his shoulder gesturing for Castiel to rest his head. He gratefully settled against Dean breathing in spice and leather.</p><p>“Thank you, moye serdtse,” Castiel sighed, the soft words slipping out as sleep overtook him.</p><p>                            </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yebat: Fuck</p><p>Gavno: Shit</p><p>moye serdtse: My heart</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Moye serdtse.  </em>
</p><p>Castiel had called Dean many things over the years in Russian, yet he was never accustomed to the way the words rasped in Castiel’s gravelly voice made his heart stutter. This one, Dean hadn’t heard and he tried to commit it to memory so he could look it up. It was a point of pride not to ask; besides, Castiel was snoring softly, the sound muffled by his face buried in the meat of Dean’s shoulder.</p><p>Dean knew eventually his arm would fall asleep, but for now, he enjoyed the press of Cas against him and the way he smelled of Irish Spring soap and lemongrass.  Dean knew he should feel guilty for taking pleasure in having Castiel so close but he couldn’t help it.  </p><p>Dean knew he was playing with fire allowing himself these little moments. The electricity between them was like lightning. When Castiel entered his life he brought with him a storm, stirring Dean’s emotions with ease, and from the beginning, there had always been a connection. Dean cherished his friendships, all of them, but with Cas it was different. It was more. He could talk to Cas about anything. Things he couldn’t bring himself to talk about with Sam. Like how many times he’d had to shoplift just to keep food on the table because his absentee father couldn't be sober long enough to hold a job. How when Bobby realized the main reason Dean was working for him and not hanging out with kids his own age was because he was trying to pay the electricity bill. How when Bobby called the state on John when Dean was sixteen and applied for guardianship, he’d cried for the first time since his mom died, and it was in relief. </p><p>Cas was the best thing that had ever happened to him and his friendship was Dean’s rock. The thought of risking that scared him for a long time, almost as much as his fear of rejection. Dean was not the type of guy that Castiel usually dated. In fact, he didn’t think he’d ever seen the man out with anyone who didn’t have a Ph.D. Dean had become skilled at hiding his jealousy, though he wanted Cas so much that he ached. </p><p>Just a week ago, Castiel had asked Dean to come along to his end of term faculty dinner, he said to save him from boredom. Dean was used to these plus-one events with Cas. It had been a while since either of them had dated and Cas had been Dean’s date when he chaperoned the High School prom and Dean had gone to both a high school reunion and Cas’ sister’s wedding.  It was fun; a nice break from just playing video games in their pajamas and take-out on the coffee table. Dean had even fantasized about working up the nerve to confess his feelings to Cas about what it would feel like if the sexy professor actually returned his feelings. </p><p>The dinner had started off okay. Dean wasn’t a moron, after all. He was a decent English teacher if he dared say so himself and he could hold his own in an intelligent conversation.  But Castiel’s friends were something else. There was the history Professor, Meg Masters, who had a sultry voice to match her sultry looks, and looked at Cas like he was something she wanted to devour. He felt that and Dean had never been more thankful that his best friend was one hundred percent gay <em> until </em> he met Professor Cain Mullen. He was a blue-eyed silver fox who kept Castiel entertained with stories of his beekeeping, even encouraging Cas to stop by and sample his honey. </p><p><em> ‘If that wasn’t a euphemism for sex then I only jerk off on Sundays </em>,’ Dean had whispered out of the corner of his mouth, making Castiel choke on his wine.  </p><p>The worst, though, was Professor Arthur Ketch. He taught Italian and from the moment he met Dean, he had looked at him with indifference. He monopolized the conversation as it turned out Ketch and Castiel were both fans of Broadway and opera. They conversed through the salad course, a frou-frou plate of microgreens that had him longing for a bacon double cheeseburger. They spoke about <em>Les</em> <em>Miserables</em> and <em>Miss</em> <em>Saigon</em> and how different life was in the UK versus the states and Dean found himself spending most of the dinner, hungry, and talking to his neighbor at the table, Balthazar. He was a French professor who told bawdy jokes and was completely in love with being single and free. </p><p>It was the first time they’d gone somewhere together that Dean felt like the third wheel. When Dean escaped to the bar for a drink, he froze when he witnessed Castiel and Arthur exchange phone numbers and he had choked back a bitter laugh that he had even entertained the idea that Castiel would ever truly look at him as more than a friend. </p><p>Just thinking about it again had that defeated feeling strangle in his chest. Dean had waited too long and now Castiel was interested in this <em> Mr </em> . <em> Darcy </em> wannabee. </p><p>Over the next week, Dean never saw Castiel talking to or texting Ketch but the sick feeling never really left his stomach, only to ratchet right up to full-on nausea when the man had shown up in Cas’ office unexpectedly to ask him out, while Dean was on his knees, silently bolting a bookshelf.</p><p>Cas had turned him down, but Dean was left feeling guilty for keeping his friend from doing something he wanted, even though he was assured it wasn’t true. It didn’t help that later on, Castiel had confused the fuck out of Dean by kissing him senseless in the parking lot. A heart-stopping, filthy wet slide of tongues too graphic for public and better than any fantasy he’d ever indulged in of Castiel’s lips on his. </p><p>It was haunting him.</p><p>It hadn’t meant anything, of course. Cas had done it to piss off a couple of homophobes, but damn if it didn’t screw with his head a little bit to get a taste of what he’d wanted for years only for it to be for show.  He should have been prepared. Dean and Castiel had never shied away from making bigots uncomfortable. Like last year when they went camping in Texas, Castiel sat on Dean’s lap for twenty minutes in the small booth they had at a dive bar down the street from the campground.  He and Dean had overheard the assholes making fun of a young same-sex couple holding hands in the parking lot, sneering out the window about how disgusting it was. Castiel had raised a brow at Dean in question, eyes darting down to his lap and back up and Dean had grinned, patting his knee in invitation. Castiel had parked himself there until the men had left the bar, that slow-roll rumbling laughter of his bubbling out, making Dean feel warm all over, while Sam had let out a sigh of relief that there wasn’t a fight.</p><p>So, honestly, Dean torturing himself by getting close to Cas was actually nothing new, he thought in mock cheerfulness, eyes dropping down to where Castiel was passed out against him and couldn’t help his lips kicking up in a soft smile. Somehow, despite how it fucked him up, Dean was too weak to keep himself at a distance.</p><p>They would have to stop soon, Dean thought as he shifted, the movement causing Castiel to snuffle adorably.  He’d been driving for nearly six hours non-stop and he wasn’t in his twenties anymore. Dean needed to stretch his legs and use the bathroom. They were in Nevada, close to Lovelock, and he knew there was a diner right on the edge of town they could hit before he caved and let Sammy take the wheel while he took a turn stretched out in the back.</p><p>“Hey Dean, just out of curiosity, you don’t <em> truly </em> think we are going to find Bigfoot?”  The question was asked with good humor and Dean lifted a shoulder.</p><p>“You never know, Sam,” Dean said teasingly. Of course, he didn’t. But that was the point of their boys-only trip to the woods. To get Sam out of whatever funk he was in. To have fun and be kids again, or in his case, the one he never was.  Exploring and getting back to nature, being with two of the people who meant the most to him. That’s what it was about. Dean and Sam had never had that growing up. </p><p>“Okay, okay. So say we <em>‘find</em> <em>Bigfoot’</em>,” Sam said, using air quotes the way Castiel was famous for and making Dean laugh, “then what? Hunt it? Capture it? Take its picture and sell it to TMZ?”</p><p>“And have people look at us like we’re crazy?” Dean asked, playing along. “Naw, this is a personal quest only. And hey, even if we don’t see a Sasquatch, there’s always the Spector moose.”</p><p>“At least there is an actual chance we’ll see one of those,” Castiel grumbled against the fabric of Dean’s shirt, startling Dean with his wakefulness. Castiel’s baby blues blinked up at him owlishly.</p><p>“Ah, welcome back to the land of the living, sunshine. Thanks for the drool.”</p><p>Castiel sat up and grimaced at the dark stain on Dean’s tee-shirt.</p><p>“<em> Yebat </em>,” he cursed under his breath. “Sorry about that,” Castiel swiped his forearm across his face, to wipe away any excess. Dean supposed it went to show how love is blind because if anyone else had slobbered over him he would have been grossed out instead of completely endeared.</p><p>“I’m hungry. And I have to urinate,” Castiel said on a jaw cracking yawn.</p><p>“Me too. Get on your phone and find me the closest diner. I’m pretty sure we’re close to that one with the-”</p><p>“No. Not The Cowpoke,” Castiel said firmly and Dean frowned. </p><p>“What’s wrong with The Cowpoke?” Sam asked and Castiel turned to face Sam in the back. </p><p>“Nothing aside from the fact that everything is cowboy-themed and it took us almost two hours to eat a couple of burgers because Dean had to stop and take a picture of every piece of memorabilia or collectible he could find.”</p><p>“You’re just mad that I was able to stay on the bull longer than you,” Dean smirked and Sam raised a finger.</p><p>“Bull?”</p><p>“Dean rode a mechanical bull and broke the house record,” Castiel said flatly.</p><p>“I’m on the wall of fame,” Dean said proudly.</p><p>“We’re going to the pizza factory,” Castiel decided. “They have that chicken parm you like, a bunch of entree salads for Sam, plus it's across the street from that PJ's gas station with the discount liquor store.”</p><p>Dean wanted to protest but who could turn down a discount liquor store when you were going camping? Why did Cas always have to be so practical anyway?</p><p>After filling the tank and stocking up on booze Dean drove across the street to the restaurant. They all used the restroom, freshening up as best they could. Dean and Castiel wound up sharing a meat lover’s deep dish pizza while Sam was happy with an antipasto salad. Dean was starting to drag, the first hint being when he turned down dessert. When they got back to the parking lot, Dean tossed Sam the keys.</p><p>“Enjoy it while it lasts,” Dean said. "When it's Cas’ turn to drive I'm riding shotgun." Dean slid into the back seat of the Impala. He reached through the middle of the front seat to steal Cas’ trenchcoat. He felt Cas’ eyes on him as he used the bundled coat as a pillowcase over the small duffel that hadn’t fit in the trunk.</p><p>Dean smiled at him sheepishly and shrugged. “I like how it smells like lemon,” he said, which really translated to<em> I like how it smells like you. </em></p><p>Dean stretched out across the seat as best he could and closed his eyes. A smile tugged at his lips when <em>Ramble</em> <em>On</em> began to play quietly. Surrounded by Cas’ scent, the rumble of baby’s tires on the pavement, and his favorite tunes, Dean slipped easily into sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Hey, Cas, how mad do you think Dean will be if we drive by a KFC without stopping for one of those donut and fried chicken sandwiches,” Sam joked quietly,  as Castiel rifled through the glove compartment for another tape. Castiel just stared at him, unimpressed.</p><p>“I think it’s best if we don’t mention it,” Castiel said, as he pulled out a handful of cassettes. They were still a couple of hours out from Salt Lake and the stretch of road they were on was not conducive to listening to the radio. Cas flipped through the cassettes and his fingers stilled as he came across one that Cas knew hadn’t been there last week.  <em> Broadway Classics </em>.  Castiel felt the sting of tears as he opened the case and pulled out the tape. </p><p>Castiel clutched the cassette and peered through to the backseat. He felt a rush of affection for the man currently sprawled against the seats. Dean laid flat on his stomach, one arm tucked under the duffle wrapped in his trenchcoat, while the other hung loose, fingers skimming the floor. It didn’t look at all comfortable, yet Dean still slept on. </p><p>“What did you find?” </p><p>Sam’s voice served as a reminder that Cas and Dean were not alone together on this trip. And he <em> desperately </em> needed some time alone to speak with Dean. Cas had thought out in the wilderness, under stars and moonlight, would have been the perfect time to say what he needed to say but now Castiel wished that he hadn’t let them just gloss over the kiss and its true meaning. He wished that he hadn’t frozen in the parking lot when his heart was screaming at him to confess every hope and dream he had for the two of them.</p><p>Castiel angled the case so Sam could see then pushed the tape into the deck. “If we drive by a KFC, Dean gets whatever he wants.” Cas leaned back and closed his eyes as the sound of the chain gang’s work song from <em>Les</em> <em>Miserables</em> beat through the speakers. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dean didn’t sleep long. Castiel hadn’t expected him too. Dean rarely slept soundly when someone else was driving his baby, even if it was his brother or Cas. When Castiel thanked Dean for the tape, he only grunted and insisted he had to take a piss and to find a rest area. </p><p>Dean was adorably rumpled with indents from the buttons on Castiel’s trenchcoat marking his cheek. Dean’s soft brown hair stood up in spikes as he raked his hands through it, vigorously.  As they exited the car, Castiel admired the definition in Dean's arms as he stretched his hands up to the sky. His maroon t-shirt lifted, showing a slip of Dean’s stomach, and Castiel bit his lip, worrying the flesh between his teeth. Castiel knew that underneath that t-shirt he would find a tattoo on Dean’s pectoral, a flaming pentagram. He had never been a tattoo man until he saw Dean bare-chested for the first time. Castiel watched as Dean walked into the gas station on his sturdy bowed legs, and felt a pang of want hit him hard.</p><p>“Hey, Cas?”</p><p>Castiel sighed, tearing his gaze away from Dean, to face Sam. “Yes, Sam?” Castiel fought back his annoyance. It wasn’t Sam’s fault that Castiel had the worst timing in the world. He’d gone so long without telling Dean his feelings, without confronting the man about his own, that now the mere thought of saying nothing had his whole body itching. </p><p>Dean poked his head out of the door of the station and nodded and Castiel began to fill the tank as Sam hemmed and hawed, fingers drumming on the hood of the Impala.</p><p>“Are you sure your parents won’t mind Dean and I crashing at their house?” he said, finally, though Castiel suspected that wasn’t what he originally intended. Cas couldn’t deny he was a little concerned for his friend.</p><p>“Sam,” Castiel reassured him, “they practically begged me to have us make a pit stop at their house when I told them we were driving all the way to Maine.”</p><p>“Yeah, about that. I know Dean wanted to drive straight through to your Mom and Dad’s but I think we might need to get a hotel.”</p><p>The pump clicked and Castiel pulled the nozzle out and screwed the gas cap back on. “You think?”</p><p>“I was calculating and with the unexpected traffic from the construction, we’re still another hour out from Salt lake and we’re looking at not hitting Wyoming until around ten. Why not crash in Cheyenne and get an early start in the morning? “</p><p>Before Castel could answer Dean came out laden with snacks. Castiel arched a brow as Dean juggled two coffees, a plastic bag, and a Powerade which was tucked under his arm.</p><p>“What?” Dean asked defensively. “You can’t take a leak if you don’t buy anything.”</p><p>“You bought gas,” Sam deadpanned and Dean made a face. To stave off any bickering Castiel walked over to help relieve Dean of some of his burden. </p><p>Castiel tossed the sports drink to Sam and took a coffee for himself, sighing happily as he took a sip.</p><p>“Sam thinks we should stay in a hotel once we hit  Wyoming,” Castiel said, peering at Dean over his cup. To his surprise, he got no argument.</p><p>“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. As long as we leave the hotel by seven, we should be able to make it to your parents by 10 or 11 pm. Oh, hey look what I found you-” Dean reached into the bag and pulled out a small six-pack of peanut butter and jelly crackers. He pushed the delicious, albeit sugar-laden, snack into Castiel's hand and yelled at Sam for the car keys.</p><p>“Why? I've only been driving for four hours and you hardly got any sleep,” Sam argued.</p><p>“Because I'm awake and I can't just sit in the backseat doing nothing. I'm only going to drive until we stop for dinner then Cas has got us till we get to Wyoming. Why don't one of you just get on your phone and book us a room somewhere.”</p><p>“Please,” Cas said pointedly and Dean rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Fine, <em> please </em> book us a room.” Dean smirked at him and Castiel swallowed as the late afternoon sun glinted off of the golden highlights in Dean’s hair. He was pretty sure he was being given a gift. Castiel was longing for time alone with Dean and here was his chance.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>It was quiet on the highway as they cruised long. Sam laid in the back, earbuds in as he texted with Jo while Dean drove. Castiel was watching clips of Bigfoot experts on the hunt that Dean had sent him links and laughing his ass off.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Chuckles,” Dean muttered. “You’re gonna need that advice.”</p><p>“So, let me get this straight,” Castiel said as he wiped a stray tear from his eye. “According to these ‘experts’,” Castiel air quoted, purely because he knew it amused Dean, “we’re supposed to leave a shiny gift in a clearing and then Sasquatch is going to give us a gift in return?”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“And we’re supposed to know we’re in the right area because when you bang a stick on a tree-” Castiel had to pause and collect himself, “and something bangs back, that means it’s a Bigfoot?”</p><p>“Yes,” Dean said, voice grave as the dead. </p><p>“And it couldn’t just be an echo or another animal mimicking, or, I don’t know, another group of Bigfoot hunters banging trees?” Castiel asked with good-natured sarcasm.</p><p>“Cas, if you’re scared, you don’t have to hide behind it with logical questions,” Dean said with a sigh and Castiel glared at him suspiciously.</p><p>“You’ve been fucking with me about this shit the whole time, haven’t you?” Cas asked flatly and Dean barked out a laugh, eyes shifting to the rearview mirror and landing on his brother.</p><p>“Shhh,” Dean whispered, sending Castiel a quick wink. “Kid’s stressed. Figured he could use a distraction.”</p><p>“So he thinks he’s indulging you when really you’re just trying to take his mind off of things. <em>Umnyy.</em>”</p><p>Dean grinned. “Every once in a while.”</p><p>Castiel frowned. “More than once in a while, Dean. You are one of the most intelligent people I know and I won’t have you saying otherwise.”</p><p>“Alright, calm down,” Dean said, a light flush still visible in the twilight. “Let’s find someplace to eat, then you can take over. You find us a hotel yet while you were watching those informative videos?” </p><p>Castiel rolled his eyes. “<em> Da </em>. Two singles at the Red Lion in Cheyenne. It’s all that was available.”</p><p>“Well, I hope you don’t mind sharing because I am not sleeping on a cot and I am not sharing a bed with my burrito-assed brother,” Dean staged whispered and Castiel huffed a quiet laugh.</p><p>“Fair enough,” Castiel said calmly, though internally, his stomach was jumping because that was what he was counting on. He just hoped it went the way he wanted it to, otherwise, they were all in for an awkward vacation.</p><p>Dean thumped on Cas’ thigh, then pointed at a sign for the next exit. “Look! KFC! I’m getting me an Elvis sandwich.”</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>In the end, they never even stopped, as the KFC was under construction, and Dean had to make do with a double-double and a chocolate shake from In-N-Out burger because none of them would set foot inside a Chick-Fil-A.</p><p>Dean gave up the keys to Castiel with minimal fuss after their meal and Cas drove the first two hours, listening to the brothers playfully bicker about the music and Dean’s refusal to even consider getting an iPod dock for the car.</p><p>
  <em> “Dean, we’re listening to stand up from the eighties.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Fuck you! George Carlin is timeless.” </em>
</p><p>They continued on that way to Cas’ amusement until Sam finally nodded off. Dean put in Castiel’s favorite mixed tape and he decided it was time.</p><p>“Dean, I wanted to talk to you about something,” Castiel shifted his gaze to Dean’s inky profile as they sped down the interstate.</p><p>Castiel watched Dean glance in the back, making sure that Sam was still passed out.</p><p>“Sure, Cas. What’s on your mind?”</p><p>Castiel’s heart strumbled a bit before he took a deep breath, steadying himself.  It was going to be fine.</p><p>“I wanted to talk to you about our kiss,” Castiel heard Dean’s soft intake of breath at his words.</p><p>“Cas, it’s fine, we really don’t have to-”</p><p>“We do. You need to understand something,” Castiel licked his lips, eyes darting to Dean’s and finding the man looking back at him, expressionless but for his eyes. “I didn’t just kiss you to piss off those assholes back on campus.”</p><p>“You didn’t?” the question was laced with doubt and Castiel frowned.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>It was silent for a beat.</p><p>“Okay. Okay, then why? Why did you kiss me, Castiel?” Dean questioned, solemnly and Cas shivered a bit at the rich sound of his full name from Dean’s lips. He took a deep breath. Now or never.</p><p>“Because it’s what I wanted to do,” Castiel said, voice rough like sand. “It’s what I wanted when you were helping me in my office.  It’s what I wanted to do when you brought me my coffee. Fuck, because it’s what I have wanted to do for years and I…” Cas shrugged helplessly, looking over at Dean who was staring with wide, shocked eyes. “I’m in love with you, Dean, and I’m tired of not doing anything about it.”</p><p>The bluesy sound of <em> Since I’ve Been Loving You </em> played softly in the background, bringing to mind blunts and candles, as Castiel waited, desperate for Dean to say something. His stomach twisted, anxiousness making his fingers drum on the steering wheel. Headlights from vehicles on the other side of the interstate made shadows flicker, illuminating Dean’s cheekbone in stark relief.</p><p>“Questions? Comments? This is the part where you respond to your best friend who just bared their soul.”</p><p>“Pull over.” Dean’s voice was strained and Castiel felt a pang in his chest. Had he ruined everything?”</p><p>“Dean, I-” Castiel glanced in the rearview at Sam.</p><p>“There’s a rest area up ahead and he’s dead to the world. Pull. Over.”</p><p>With a heavy heart Castiel moved to the right lane and pulled off at the travel plaza and put the car into park. He didn’t even blink before Dean’s hand fisted in his hair, dragging him across the seat until their lips pressed together, hot and needy.  Castiel clumsily unbuckled his seatbelt and straddled Dean’s lap, their mouths still sealed together.  Dean tugged at the strands of Cas’ hair and he couldn’t help but let out a deep groan.</p><p>Sam snorted and shifted in the backseat and Castiel stilled on Dean’s lap, fingers in a death grip on his biceps while Dean’s were still locked in Cas’ hair.</p><p>“S’probably not the best time to be doing this,” Dean whispered against Cas’ lips and he nodded, causing them to brush together, which led to another soft kiss, then another until the rumbling of a mack truck reminded them they were in full view of the parking lot.</p><p>“How long till we get to that hotel?” Dean asked and Castiel grabbed his wrist, turning it to look at Dean’s watch.</p><p>“Two more hours,” Cas said and Dean gave a shaky sigh.</p><p>“Okay. I’ve waited a few years for this, I’m sure I can wait a few hours.”</p><p>Castiel let out a breath at Dean’s words. They were really going to do this. Castiel made to slide off of Dean’s lap and back into the driver’s seat but was halted by strong hands gripping his hips.</p><p>“Wait,” Dean’s voice was a harsh whisper in the shadow-laden car. “I’m not dreaming, am I, Cas? You meant what you said?”</p><p>“Oh, Dean,” Castiel pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. “ <em>Moye</em> <em>Serdtse</em>, of course, I did.”</p><p>Dean closed his eyes, and his fingers loosened their grip so they could trail up and tangle in Cas’ hair again.</p><p>“Good. Because I’m in love with you too and if I woke up and this wasn’t real, I don’t know what I’d do.”</p><p>They took another minute to just cling to each other in the dark, stubbled cheeks rasping together as they nuzzled and Castiel allowed himself to glory in the feeling of it. Cas’ thighs were starting to ache and he was sure Dean’s legs were probably going numb, so he wordlessly moved back to the driver’s seat, and buckled back up. Castiel shifted the car back into drive and merged back onto the highway. </p><p>Dean’s knee bounced impatiently as they rejoined the flow of traffic. Castiel, driving one-handed, reached and stilled it with his hand until Dean turned his over, palm up, so they could lace their fingers together. The effect was immediate as Dean seemed to sag back into the seat with a ragged sigh.</p><p>Two hours. They could do this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Umnaya: Clever</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the fuck is with this traffic?” Dean groused for what he knew had to be the fourth or fifth time. He couldn’t help himself. Why did the world hate him? Sam was awake beside him, rolling his eyes at Dean’s frustration. Dean scowled. <em> Sam had no idea. </em></p><p>Things had most definitely not gone to plan the night before. During the quiet ride, he and Castiel had decided to keep their new relationship status to themselves, just until the trip was over. It was evident to both Dean and Castiel that Sam was going through some kind of emotional crisis, and they agreed to not wanting him to feel like the third wheel by making the trip all about them, and their eagerness to consummate (Cas’ words) their love. Instead, they would have to find stolen moments, which had appeared much more doable <em> before </em> they arrived at the hotel last night only to find the Red Lion had overbooked; meaning the three of them had to share the small single room, with Sam sleeping next to the bed on a cot and no chance of sexy times.</p><p>Waking up in bed next to Castiel, surrounded by his heat and smell and not being able to touch, had been torture. It led to a grumpy Dean and a quick jerk-off session in the surprisingly steady stream of water during his morning shower. If the greedy look Castiel had given him when he exited the steamy bathroom, his best friend knew <em> exactly </em> what he had been doing. The quick, brutal kiss against the door of the Impala, while they waited for Sam to check out, had been hot and needy, and left Dean feeling edgy and restless.</p><p>Then, to top it all off, Castiel had received a message from his mother asking if it would be possible for them to stop by on the leg home of their vacation instead. They had caught the flu courtesy of Cas’ sister Hannah, who was a pediatric nurse.  They were about twenty-five hours out from their destination, and when Sam had suggested another hotel stop later in the evening, it was Cas who had been adamant in his denial.</p><p>“I’m good if we just keep driving, Sam,” Castiel said, catching Dean’s eye in the rearview mirror.  It was apparent, Castiel didn’t want to delay the ride any longer than Dean did. Despite the frustration, it was heartening to know that Castiel was feeling it too.  </p><p>Dean drove long past his shift in the rotation, but surprisingly, Sam didn’t say anything about it until they hit Illinois, insisting he take his turn driving. Dean didn’t bother protesting. He needed a break anyway.  They hit a rest area in Paw Paw. While Sam used the bathroom, Dean crowded Castiel up against the side of a vending machine outside of the little general store.  Cas’ hands were tugging at his hair as Dean trailed desperate kisses down the column of his throat. Cas smelled of lemongrass and sweat, and he tasted deliciously earthy. </p><p>Cas, nearly straddling Dean’s jean-clad thigh, moaned into his mouth, obscenely, with every gyration of their bodies. Their kiss turned edgier, teeth nipping bottom lips, drawing blood.</p><p>“Fuck,” Dean hissed. “This isn’t normal? Is this normal?” He pushed Cas harder against the machine, feeling the thick length of his cock rubbing against him and making Dean shake with want.</p><p>“This is four years of unrequited lust coupled with unrequited love; it’s lucky we don’t spontaneously combust,” Castiel’s voice set fires along Dean’s skin, smooth and whiskey-soaked.</p><p>“I know it’s not the time or the place,” Dean panted against Cas’ lips, “but I really wanna make you come right now.”</p><p>Castiel laughed, a dark, sexy sound that sent shivers down his spine.  It was eleven o’clock at night, and they were far from alone, but it was like they were in their own little world. Cas’ hands released Dean’s hair and raked down his back before slipping down to grip his ass. </p><p>“I want that, too. Believe me,” Castiel groaned, head tipping forward to rest against Dean’s chest. Dean bent down and pressed a kiss to Cas’ head, and they took a moment to calm their heart rates and libidos down. They were both a little shaky when they drew apart, walking into the store, single file. Dean branched off at the first aisle and headed straight for the coffee, grateful to find a fresh pot nearly finished brewing. While he waited, Dean grabbed a cellophane-wrapped danish and a bag of jolly ranchers. </p><p>Dean rolled his eyes when he met Cas, and Sam-back from the bathroom-, already waiting, with water bottles and granola bars. </p><p>“Part of road-tripping is road trip food,” Dean said, tossing a bag of beef jerky on the counter, winking at the cashier, who was fighting back a smile at Dean’s words as she bagged his purchases. Castiel narrowed his eyes at him, and Dean swallowed, quickly grabbing his bag of snacks and headed out the door. Dean made his way to the passenger side door and waited, taking a sip of his scalding hot coffee. When Cas came around the back of Baby, Dean opened the door for him, smiling brightly. When Castiel merely rolled his eyes, Dean pouted.</p><p>“Come on, it’s just a habit,” Dean complained, but Castiel’s expression was unsympathetic, though the corner of his mouth did twitch in the hint of a smile.  </p><p>“What’s just a habit?” Sam asked as he got to the car.</p><p>“Just your brother’s inability to not flirt with any person providing him a service,” Castiel said dryly, as they all entered the car.</p><p>“Well, to be fair, that’s always how Dean got us out of trouble when we were growing up. He’d pretend to be dad whenever something was going to be shut off, or sweet-talk his way into an extra piece of pie or cake so I’d have something to eat besides cereal and spaghetti-o surprise,” Sam said it so matter-of-factly.</p><p>Dean flushed at Sam’s explanation, even more so when he felt the hot heat of Cas’ gaze on the back of his head. Cas knew all about Dean’s less than stellar childhood, but it wasn’t like Dean often talked about how he’d had to hustle and charm his way through life. It was what it was, and the past didn’t matter. Dean certainly didn’t want Cas’ pity.</p><p>“Your brother is incredibly charming and resourceful,” Castiel said softly from the back, as Sam got back on the road. Dean turned his head and caught Cas’ gaze, blue eyes filled with love and fondness, earlier irritation forgotten.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Dean said, finally, turning back around and digging in the glove compartment for another tape. He shoved a cassette in and sat back with his coffee. </p><p>They continued through the morning, and it was nearly nine pm when they crossed state lines into Maine and midnight before they hit Allagash. There were so many campgrounds, and it took a while to navigate. Aroostook, Lily Bay, and Peaks-Kenny were all within a few miles of each other. Dean, Castiel, and Sam had reservations at Moose Pass State Park. </p><p>The ranger who checked them in was entirely too chipper, in Dean’s opinion, especially for nearly quarter to one. They purchased a few wood bundles and used the little map of the campground to find their site, backing into the wide-area they had been aside. </p><p>Castiel got a small fire started while Dean and Sam set up the enormous eight-person tent they had purchased after their first time all camping together. They’d learned the hard way that a three to four-person tent did not apply to men 6ft or taller; this tent was much more spacious and even came with a partition to separate rooms.</p><p>There was another small pop-up tent that they would set up in the morning, to house all of their fishing gear, coolers, and supplies. For now, that could wait. All Dean wanted to do now was get changed into some sweatpants and crawl into his sleeping bag and crash until sunrise.</p><p>The fire ring was surrounded by short two-person logs, and Dean and Castiel sat by the fire, laughing as they had a yawn-war, each one triggering another as they waited for their turns to change inside of the tent. He loved the way the air smelled, clean pine and woodsmoke and leaning into Cas, the vibrant smell of lemon and salty skin.</p><p>Castiel tipped his head to the side as Dean nosed along his throat, sucking a soft kiss at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Cas shivered against him as the fire popped and hissed, and Dean wanted so badly to gather him close and never let go.</p><p>“We need some time,” Dean whispered. “Not- not just for this,” Dean gestured between them, Castiel’s eyes tracking him in the firelight.  “But to talk about what this means. I know what I want, but are you-” Dean swallowed back the rest of his words, jerking back as he heard the zipper of the tent, signaling Sam’s return. </p><p>Dean stood up. “You go ahead, Cas. I’m gonna take a walk to the bathhouse. Rather not wake up having to piss at four am.” Castiel peered up at him, flames crackling behind him. The look on his face was arresting, a heart-wrenching mix of need, love, and sorrow, and his insides twisted at what it could mean. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dean hurriedly grabbed his duffle bag and pulled out a tee-shirt and some sweatpants, and carried them with him up the path towards the amenities. It was a five-minute walk, but it did him good. Dean felt calmer as he walked the path, cushioned with pine-needles. The moon was nearly full and shone down, making it bright enough not to have to use the flashlight app on his phone.</p><p>Dean could hear scampering in the trees, no doubt the chipmunks that seemed to be everywhere.  Muffled laughter and conversation bounced through the trees, carried over water, and again, he breathed a little easier.</p><p>Dean jogged up the steps to the bathhouse, wincing at the automatic fluorescents that threw his pale face in stark relief, making a face at the freckles that dotted his cheeks and nose. He quickly used the bathroom and washed his hands, swiping a few paper towels from the holder to dry them. </p><p>The door screen door banged lightly behind him as Dean exited, and he nearly yelped when he all but tripped into a firm body in front of him, dropping his day clothes on the ground.</p><p>“Son of a bitch, Cas,” Dean huffed out a relieved laugh, and Castiel grinned at him widely.</p><p>“What’s the matter? Did you think I was Bigfoot?”</p><p>“Haha, wise-ass. You gotta go? I’ll wait for you,” Dean nodded towards the small building.</p><p>Castiel shook his head. “No. No, Dean.”</p><p>“Then why-”</p><p>“I just couldn’t go to sleep when you had that question in your eyes.”</p><p>Dean felt himself stiffen up at the words, not sure he wanted to hear the answer. He started walking, and Cas fell in step beside him. </p><p>“I thought I had made it clear, but maybe I didn’t,” Castiel started, voice a low rumble in the night air.  “When I said I was in love with you, I meant it. If you think this is some repressed sexual urge and all I am after is some one night stand to get it out of our systems, then you couldn’t be more wrong.”</p><p>Castiel grabbed him by the shoulders, and spun Dean around on the path, then proceeded to push him backward towards the trees, back hitting against the bark of a wide pine.</p><p>“That’s not all you want, is it Dean?” Castiel asked him, head cocked as he stared into Dean’s eyes under a swathe of moonlight. “This isn’t just a quick tumble for you?” Castiel’s words whispered over lips a hairsbreadth apart from his own, and Dean’s fingers clutched in Cas’ shirt as he shook his head in denial.</p><p>“Naw, Cas, this is so much more,” Dean surged forward, capturing Cas’ lips in a demanding kiss. “Everything. I want everything with you,” Dean’s hands raked down Cas’s body, hard and firm. Distracting Castiel with the smooth glide of his tongue, he spun them around until it was Castiel backed against the tree.</p><p>                             </p><p>“Please. Please let me…” Dean was having a hard time getting his words out, fingers drifting down to finger at the material of Cas’ flannel pajama pants. Cas was already semi-hard against him, Dean leaned in for a hard kiss, sucking Cas’ plush bottom lip into his mouth, groaning as it turned wet and heated. Castiel rolled his hips against Dean’s as his thumbs dipped under Castiel’s waistband to thumb at his hipbones. Dean pulled his lips away with a teasing nip, eyes only for Cas. </p><p>As Dean sank to his knees on the moss and needle-strewn ground, he saw that Castiel’s eyes were more pupil than iris, a blatant sign of his lust. Castiel watched him, and Dean’s mouth ghosted over the now prominent tent in Cas’ sleep pants. When Dean slid his gaze back up to Cas’, the blue-eyed man, nodded, hissing when Dean eased his pants down, releasing his long, pretty cock. The head was flushed and glistening, and he couldn’t have stopped himself from tasting if he tried. Dean tongued the wet slit, moaning when he felt Castiel tug at the strands of his hair.</p><p>It was probably stupid; they were out in public, and Sam would be missing them, but Dean had Castiel panting above him and his perfect cock in his face, and he needed the heavy weight of it in his mouth. Without preamble, he sucked Castiel down, looking up at him from underneath his lashes. Cas looked debauched, as his head fell back against the tree with a filthy groan.  </p><p>Dean couldn’t even count how many times he had imagined this, Cas at his mercy as Dean took him apart with his mouth.  Dean inched his way closer, his palms anchoring Castiel still as he sank down on his cock with one fluid movement, engulfing it in the wet heat in his mouth.</p><p>“<em> Yebat </em>,” Castiel cursed, and Dean caressed his thick, silky cock with his tongue with every up and down drag of his mouth. Castiel’s fingers dug into Dean’s scalp, twisting painfully, and Dean moaned along Cas’ hot length.  Dean couldn’t quite deep throat, but that didn’t seem to matter as Castiel nearly vibrated against him, grunting unabashedly.</p><p>“Dean, fuck, <em>da</em>, so good, <em>moye</em> <em>serdtse</em>,” the sound of Castiel’s liquid-smoke voice so desperate for him had Dean’s own dick aching, and he let go of Cas’ hip with one hand to fumble with his sweatpants and tug his own cock out. His eyes met Cas’ again, mouth full of cock as he held his base steady with one hand and jerked himself off in the other.</p><p>Dean no longer heard the echo over the water or the small creatures skittering through the trees. All he could hear was the harsh pants of Castiel above him and the rough sound of himself stripping his cock, a little dry, but too fucking turned on to care.</p><p>“Dean… Dean, fuck, I’m gonna come,” the words were a dark and rough warning, and he could feel Cas’ body quivering against him, and all Dean wanted was that explosion on his tongue.  Dean took Cas as far as he could, successfully suppressing his gag reflex as Cas hit the back of his throat. Dean could barely breathe, his hand flying over his own cock as the guttural litany of groans Castiel was letting out had Dean coming unexpectedly over his fist, and he swallowed reflexively, triggering Cas to unleash his load to the back of Dean’s throat.</p><p>“Fuck. Fuck!” Castiel’s palm repeatedly slammed against the thick bark of the pine tree as he trembled his way through his orgasm. Dean swallowing his salty jizz, still sucking gently until Cas’ cock softened and slipped out of his mouth. Dean stared up at Cas, imagining he made quite the picture,  spent cock hanging outside of his pants as he shuddered on his knees.</p><p>Castiel, fingers still entangled in the strands of Dean’s hair, tugged him up and into a dirty kiss that tasted of salt and come. Their limp cocks dragged together as Dean and Castiel sipped from each other’s lips, a languorous, tender kiss as their arms twined around each other. When they drew back to catch their breath, Dean dropped his forehead to Castiel’s shoulder and just breathed.</p><p>Dean wanted to apologize for their first encounter being out in the wilderness against a tree, but the dopey grin on Castiel’s face when he lifted his gaze to meet his, told Dean that Castiel was perfectly okay with the turn of events.</p><p>A snap in the bushes had Dean and Castiel both straightening up and hastily tucking themselves back into the pants. Dean hurriedly searched for the clothes that had fallen from his grasp when he’d first stumbled into Cas.</p><p>“Dean? Cas?” Sam’s whisper sounded loud in the dark night, and Dean smiled sappily as Castiel tried and failed to hold back a laugh.</p><p>“Dean? Where are you guys?” Sam let out a shriek when Dean suddenly appeared on the path in front of him.</p><p>Dean doubled over in silent laughter at Sam, who went from looking startled to pissed, bitchface prominent under the bright moonlight.</p><p>“You’re a jerk. Where were you guys? And why are you both so out of breath?” Sam asked suspiciously as Castiel appeared beside Dean, still panting a little bit.</p><p>“Sorry, Sammy. Cas and I…” Dean’s words trailed off, eyes meeting Castiel’s as the man arched a brow at him as if he was also waiting for an explanation. </p><p>“Well?” Sam asked, impatience and exhaustion coating his voice, and Dean could only think of one thing to say.</p><p>“Cas thought he saw Bigfoot,” Dean blurted out. “He freaked out and had us hiding behind a tree until it was safe enough to move.”</p><p>The heat of Cas’ narrowed gaze should have set him on fire; should have killed him on the spot; dead and buried. <em> Here lies Dean Winchester, murdered by his boyfriend Castiel Novak, despite stellar blow job efforts. </em></p><p>“Seriously?” Sam’s brows had risen, and he was looking at Castiel for conformation. Castiel gritted his teeth, sending one last vicious look at Dean before turning his attention back to Sam.</p><p>“I’m not sure what it was,” Castiel admitted grudgingly.  “But if I run across it again, I’ll be more prepared,” he shot Dean a glare as he walked past him and began to lead the way back to the campsite.</p><p>Sam began peppering Cas with questions on fur color and shoulder width, and Dean snickered softly as Castiel attempted to answer the questions with noncommital answers. Cas was obviously not comfortable lying to Sam but unwilling to say they were out of breath because they’d had hot, public sex against a tree.</p><p>When they made it back to their site, the fire ring was nothing but burning embers, all but gone out.  The three of them left their shoes in the screened entrance of the tent, next to their bags. Dean shot Castiel a grateful smile when he saw that his sleeping bag was already laid out, waiting for him.</p><p>Castiel seemed to be losing the battle to hold on to his irritation with Dean, as he brushed his long-fingered palm down Dean’s back as he passed him to get to his makeshift bed.</p><p>Sam stretched out on his own bedroll at the far end of the tent, leaving Dean and Cas towards the middle, each laying inside of their sleeping bags, and facing each other.</p><p>“Night guys,” Sam called sleepily.</p><p>“Night, Sammy.”</p><p>“Night, Sam.”</p><p>Dean smiled at Cas as they reached out to lace each other’s fingers together, squeezing softly.</p><p>“I love you,” Dean’s voice was barely a whisper, and Castiel smiled widely at him, and Dean wished he could drag him closer.</p><p>“I love you, too, “ Cas breathed out. “<em>Rebenok.</em>”</p><p><em> Brat </em>. Dean huffed a soft laugh.  He was going to pay for this Bigfoot thing, Dean was sure of it, but it was worth it.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yebat: fuck</p><p>Da: yes</p><p>moye serdtse: my heart</p><p>Rebenok: brat</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Seriously, Dean?” Sam’s irritated voice jolted Castiel out of a deep slumber. One of the things Castiel enjoyed the most about camping was how the fresh air always made him sleep so well. Though, the fantastic blow job he’d received from the love of his life last night might have helped as well. At home, it was hard to get him away from his books and lesson plans before two am, and he rarely slept in unless Dean forced him back to bed.</p><p>“C’mon, Sam, I had to. Look at the name!” Dean was defending himself, and Cas forced himself to sit up. He crawled out of the sleeping bag and dropped forward into Child’s Pose, and breathed through the stretch. He debated for half-a-second on whether to get changed first or enjoy some of the dark roast he could smell brewing in the Coleman coffeemaker. Thank fuck for batteries.</p><p>Castiel eased the tent zipper open and poked his head out and saw Sam dressed, but Dean still in his flannels. They were standing in front of the trunk of the Impala, Sam frowning down at Dean, who stood defensively on his adorably bowed legs, gesturing at something in the trunk.</p><p>“Dean, when you said you got some new gear, I didn’t think that meant a new cooler, three travel mugs, a gallon jug, and a… what the fuck is this?” Sam reached into the trunk and pulled out a shimmery looking bag.</p><p>“It’s a lunch sack that’s also a cooler. Oh-” Dean held up a finger, smiling proudly as he fished something else out of the trunk that looked like a giant gray glasses case. “A sidekick. Protects your phone and shit,” Dean said,  “but you're missing the point. Look at the name,” Dean whined, brandishing the case with the huge <em> Yeti </em>symbol embossed on the side.</p><p>Castiel snorted as he unzipped the tent fully, watching Sam’s mouth open and close before he shook his head.</p><p>“Dean, you have a problem,” Sam sighed Dean scoffed.</p><p>“Ha. Tell me that when you inevitably drop your phone in the lake and mine and Cas’ stay dry and safe,” Dean said, sending Castiel a teasing wink as he handed him a new travel mug that Castiel assumed held his coffee.</p><p>“How come Cas gets to share your phone protector thing?” Sam pouted, and Castiel snickered from behind his mug.</p><p>“Cause he didn’t yell at me about it,” Dean answered, and Castiel smiled at Sam innocently. To be fair, Cas hadn’t even realized Dean had picked all of this new stuff up when they were packing the car before. He’d been a little too preoccupied with Dean even to notice the new gear.</p><p>“It’s a little funny, Sam,” Castiel defended, sitting on top of the picnic table and enjoying his piping hot coffee.  It was heavenly. The sound of birds flittering through the trees made Castiel smile, and he observed the way the sunlight dappled through the branches, making the burnt orange pine needles glow on the ground. </p><p>“Relax, Samantha, I didn’t throw out the old stuff, I donated it to Garth’s Boy Scout troop.” </p><p>Cas wasn’t the least bit surprised. Garth Fitzgerald was as lean as a bean pole with a heart the size of Texas, as the expression goes. Garth went to High School with Dean, working together at Bobby’s after school. Now the man was a Dentist.  Castiel had actually introduced  Garth to his wife, Bess. Cas wasn’t allowed to say anything yet, but she was about to be appointed head of the French and Italian department over Ketch.</p><p>“What time is it?” Castiel asked, and Dean turned his wrist. Cas couldn’t imagine it was too late in the morning because the humidity wasn’t oppressive enough.</p><p>“Just after eight, sunshine. For once, I was up before you. Captain health nut over here already took a jog around the whole campground.”</p><p>                        </p><p>Castiel stared at Dean’s forearms appreciatively as he set up the camp stove on the other end of the picnic table.  A small, rectangular two-burner contraption that they’d discovered last year because Sam and Castiel refused to eat hot dogs on a stick for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.  His eyes tracked Dean’s gait back to the trunk of the Impala, pulling two small frying pans out of the duffel filled cooking gear. The cooler that Sam had griped about came next. Cas knew it would only hold a few days worth of food, and that they would have to go into town at least once while they were here for more supplies.</p><p>“So, Cas, when Sam was on his run, he asked some of the rangers about Bigfoot sightings,” Dean spoke to him seriously, but the mirth in his eyes was unmistakable. </p><p>“Oh, really?” Castiel asked casually, after glaring at Dean mutinously.  “What did they say?”</p><p>Sam looked at him with a sheepish grin. “Before or after they laughed at me?”</p><p>Laughter rumbled out of Dean, and Castiel felt his lips kick up in a smile. Finishing his coffee, Castiel decided to set up the pop-up tent, so they could move the cooler and the rest of the equipment inside of it when Dean was done cooking their breakfast.  Castiel dug out the camp plates and utensils and the small bin they would need to carry them to the bathhouse for clean up when they were finished eating.</p><p>Castiel was on his second cup of coffee when Dean plated the three of them up some fried eggs and breakfast sausages.</p><p>“What exactly did you say to the ranger, Sam?” Castiel asked, stabbing a sausage link with his fork.</p><p>“Rang<em>ers, </em>plural and the woman who runs the information center.” The campground had a first-aid booth and a small information center that also sold bundles of wood and ice.  “ I just asked if they’d heard what happened at Spector Moose and if they ever heard any stories like that here,” Sam shrugged. “She laughed, asked if I was one of those fools filming a documentary,” Sam said, and Dean snorted. </p><p>“I said no, of course, but then there were these two guys,” Sam continued after he finished off his eggs. “They were picking up some wood bundles, and I noticed they’re both kinda hanging back, waiting for me to finish up,” Sam said conspiratorially, and Dean rolled his eyes as he refilled his coffee mug.</p><p>“Well?” Dean asked impatiently.</p><p>Sam leaned, glancing around as though there were prying ears even though there were no occupied sites even close to them, and Castiel arched an amused brow.</p><p>“So get this: This guy is camping with his brother on the opposite side of the bathhouse, and last night they heard crazy noises.” Sam nearly whispered, and Castiel did not allow himself to meet Dean’s eyes.</p><p>He cleared his throat, “Ahem, what kind of noises, Sam?” Castiel asked, not even flinching when he felt Dean kick him under the picnic table.</p><p>“He said it was real guttural, like harsh grunts and groans.  The weird thing is that there is only one other family camping in this quadrant right now, and Frank-the guy’s name is Frank- he says he and Marv-that’s his stepbrother-can see their set up from where they are, and it wasn’t them. Cas, what if what you saw last night that freaked you out was what these guys heard?” It was only the earnestness of Sam’s face that kept Castiel from breaking, and he saw Dean rise from the bench out of the corner of his eyes, claiming he wanted to change into his swimsuit.</p><p>Castiel knew it was more likely because Dean was about to bust a gut laughing at the fact that he and Castiel’s sexcapade last night was now being factored in as Yeti evidence and needed a place to hide.</p><p>“I mean, at first I just thought it was some fun little scheme of Dean’s, you know? Something funny to spook ourselves with by the campfire, but what if there’s more to it?” </p><p><em>Or, maybe he and Dean just need to learn to come quietly, </em> Castiel bit back the words, urging Dean to hurry up and get changed so he could make his own escape.</p><p>“Anyway, I invited them to dinner,” Sam said, and Dean flew out of the tent. </p><p>“You what?” Dean exclaimed, and Castiel lost focus for a second as Dean stood in his board shorts, bare-chested but for the amulet he’d received from Sam as a gift when they were kids. Cas’ eyes traced over the flaming pentagram tattoo, and Castiel’s fingers itched to touch what was his now. </p><p>“I invited them to dinner,” Sam said, looking at Dean as if he were obtuse.</p><p>Castiel couldn’t help the smug look he arched at Dean. He’d only brought this mess upon himself, well-intentioned besides.</p><p>“I thought Cas could tell them about the experience he had last night.”</p><p>Now it was Dean’s turn to look smug as Castiel floundered for a response as he imagined having to come up with a story that wasn’t: <em> actually, that noise you heard was me getting my brain sucked out through my cock by this guy right here. </em></p><p>They all wound up changing into swimwear and spent the bulk of the morning by the lake. Later in the afternoon, they hiked a few of the trails, and Dean and Castiel stole kisses and caresses whenever Sam's attention was occupied. Frank and Marv weren’t expected over until seven, so Castiel took the opportunity to shower in the bathhouse while Dean went fishing, wanting to see if he could add to their fare of burgers and hot dogs they had in the cooler.</p><p>Castiel wasn’t disappointed when Dean came back empty-handed, not particularly a fan of watching a fish get gutted when he could buy perfectly cut filets from the grocery store. </p><p>Dean got the fire crackling and started on the burgers and dogs when Sam went to meet Frank and Marv halfway. Castiel made his way over to Dean, embracing him from behind. Castiel hooked his chin over Dean’s shoulder, smiling when he felt him shiver against Cas’ body.</p><p>“This is all your fault, you know,” Castiel sing-songed, before nipping at Dean’s ear lobe.</p><p>“Hey! What happened to me being a good brother, yadda, yadda, yadda?” Dean groused, even as he tipped his head to grant Castiel’s lips more access.</p><p>“You are a good brother,” Castiel murmured against Dean’s skin, pressing soft, barely-there kisses along his neck. “But it’s still your fault I have to make up a Bigfoot sighting to a couple of strangers.”</p><p>Dean began to chuckle softly. “Gutteral moans,” he said. “Man, and I thought we did a pretty good job of being quiet,” Dean said, turning in Cas’ arms to smile at him, wickedly.</p><p>Castiel angled his head up for a kiss, soft and lingering. “Mmhm. I can’t wait till we get back home, and we don’t have to be.” Castiel pressed one more hard kiss to Dean’s plush mouth before he went about setting the plates out and opening up a bag of chips. Dean got the battery-operated radio out of the pop-up tent and fiddled with the dial until he found a station he deemed acceptable, winking at Cas when they heard the faint sound of Sam’s voice getting closer.</p><p>Upon inspection, Sam stood like a giant between the two men. Both were stalky, one with glasses and graying hair, the other with curly dark hair, and reminded Castiel of Booger from <em> Revenge of the Nerds. </em>Aside from that, though, there was something else familiar about them.  It wasn’t until their voices drew nearer that Castiel figured it out.</p><p>“Dean,” Cas hissed, “Dean!” he slapped at Dean’s arms agitatedly as he flipped burgers.</p><p>“Give me a second, Jesus, what?”</p><p>“Look—those guys. They're the ones in the video,” Castiel said, astonished. </p><p>Dean peered at them, and Castiel laughed when he saw the recognition in his eyes. The investigators from the Bigfoot video.</p><p>Dean shrugged. “Well. Guess we better find something shiny to leave at the bathhouse.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All in all, Frank and Marv weren’t bad guys. A little bizarre, Dean observed as they cracked open some of their homebrew to share, but harmless. When they arrived, they all shook hands good-naturedly and chatted while Dean cooked burgers and hot dogs to order on the camp stove.</p><p>Frank Deveraux, whom Dean now recognized from a bulk of the Bigfoot links he’d sent to Cas, was a self-proclaimed Tech whiz who refused to share his genius with the government, and instead, put his knowledge to good use in tracking the elusive Bigfoot. His stepbrother, Marv, was a freelance writer, who now primarily, documented all of Frank’s investigations.</p><p>Dean checked to make sure everyone was all set before assembling his own burger and taking his seat at the end of the picnic table. He winked at Cas, sitting on one of the log benches and dug into his food. Whether at home or out in the wilderness, Dean knew how to grill a mean fucking burger. Dean tried to focus on Frank’s description of the patterns he’d discovered through some kind of algorithm about where the spots most likely populated by Bigfoot were, but instead, all he could do was watch Cas. The eye crinkles, his pink-chapped lips in a wide smile; it was like now that he knew how that perfect mouth felt against his, Dean couldn’t stop thinking about it. </p><p>His best friend had rendered him into a teenage boy who could only think about one thing, and what was frustrating was the little knowing looks Cas shot him. Castiel caught his gaze and moaned over a bite of his burger, and Dean’s mouth ran dry. <em> Asshole</em>.</p><p>“The funny thing is,” Marv was saying when Dean finally dragged his gaze away from Cas’ lips, “ We weren’t even Squatching this weekend. We actually just finished taping our YouTube series for the season.”</p><p>“Yes,” Castiel said, “ in fact, it wasn’t until I saw you both that I realized that I had seen some of your videos.” Dean felt a tug of pride at how wonderful Cas was. No matter how ridiculous Castiel truly thought Bigfoot hunting was, he was curious and polite with Marv and Frank. </p><p>“Yeah, well. We know they are overdramatic, but that’s just to get viewers. Our evidence, however, is real. Now, Cas, can you tell us a little bit about what you saw last night? Oh, thank you, Dean,” Marv happily accepted a watermelon slice from the Tupperware container Dean pulled out of the cooler.</p><p>Dean finished passing out the fruit, purposely avoiding Castiel so as not to laugh as he attempted to bullshit his way through an explanation.</p><p>“Ah, well. I didn’t see much; it was dark. Honestly, I am not convinced it wasn’t just a bear,” Cas’ voice was steady, and Dean was impressed.</p><p>“Possible,” Frank piped up. “Especially since the noises didn’t really match those of a Sasquatch. Then again, it wasn’t like a bear either. Did you hear it?”</p><p>Dean’s eyes flew to Cas’ in panic but his best friend-<em> boyfriend? Secret boyfriend? </em>-appeared unruffled.</p><p>“No, I’m sorry,” Castiel said gravely. “If it had been making noise, it stopped before I arrived.”</p><p>“Well, usually a Sasquatch cry is a long, loud whooping sound,” Frank said matter of factly.  When Frank started demonstrating with a high pitched bellow of <em>whooooooo-up </em>-Dean had to fight every urge not to laugh. “This was very different,” Frank said, cracking open another beer.</p><p>“So you <em> don’t </em> think it was a Bigfoot?” Dean asked, biting into his own watermelon slice, and wishing it was pie.</p><p>“Ah, ah, ah,” Marv interrupted. “We’re not saying that. We were actually discussing whether or not it could be two.”</p><p>Dean watched as Castiel furrowed his brow, and affection swelled in him at the sight. Dean loved Castiel’s puzzled face, especially when that classic head tilt accompanied it.</p><p>“If the sounds didn’t match a Sasquatch, why would you then think there were two?” Sam asked curiously.</p><p>“On account of how sexual they were,” Frank deadpanned, and Dean jolted when Castiel coughed, violently, spraying beer out of his mouth and nose.</p><p>“Jesus Christ, Cas, you okay,” Dean reached for the paper towels, quickly and handed them off to his friend, bright blue eyes teary from his choking fit, moving from the picnic table to join Cas on the log seat he was settled on.</p><p>“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Castiel brushed him off. “Sorry about that,” Castiel took a breath and chuckled light. “Wrong pipe,” he said sheepishly.</p><p>Sam was looking between Dean and Cas suspiciously, and Dean studiously avoided eye-contact with his brother.</p><p>“Anyway,” Marv picked up where Frank left off. “We got to thinking maybe we were hearing some kind of primal mating,” Marv said, excitedly, and Dean could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. He hoped it could be played off as being flushed from the heat of the fire. “</p><p>“ There were some base grunts and guttural cries that definitely had a sexual bent to them, and as we said, the only ones in this section of the campground are that family and us near our site, and it wasn’t them,” Frank said, “And who knows. We are talking about cryptids; essentially, we have no idea when their mating season ends or begins.”</p><p>“You know, I hope it was two,” Dean found himself saying, “otherwise it’s just some creepy dude jerking off in the woods.” Castiel stared at him, his face brandishing an expression that could only be interpreted as <em> What the actual fuck? </em></p><p>Sam turned his attention to Dean. “Are you sure you didn’t see or hear anything?” Suspicion laced his tone, and Dean’s foot began to tap at the stone fire ring nervously. “You were there first,” Sam said pointedly.</p><p>“Nah, man, all I saw was Cas, but it sure shook him up,” Dean replied. God, why couldn’t he <em>stop</em>?</p><p>“It sure did,” Castiel said through gritted teeth, placing his hand on Dean’s knee and squeezing, the gesture stopping his anxious fidgeting.</p><p>“Aw, don’t be embarrassed, Castiel,” Marv said kindly. “I’m sure it was startling.”</p><p>“It was definitely unexpected. Sam, could you grab me a water out of the cooler?” Castiel said, holding out his hand when Sam passed it over.</p><p>“Damn, Cas, what happened to your hand?” Sam asked, and Castiel turned his hand over, showing abraded skin on his palm.</p><p>“Oh. I… I don’t know. I must have scraped it at some point,” Castiel cast a sidelong glance at Dean, and he was immediately brought back to the night before; watching Castiel crest through his climax, palm slapping against tree bark. Castiel bit his lip and looked toward the trees, avoiding everyone’s gaze, and Dean scratched at the back of his neck.</p><p>“No,” Sam’s appalled voice jolted them back to the present. “No fucking way, guys.”</p><p>“Sammy…” Dean started.</p><p>“No, Dean, are you kidding me?”</p><p>“Sam, perhaps this isn’t the time,” Castiel implored, and Dean sucked out a breath when Cas and Sam’s gazes held, only exhaling when Sam’s shoulders lowered in defeat.</p><p>“That must be our cue to take off,” Frank said, standing up.</p><p>“No, guys, you don’t have to leave,” Sam protested, jovial persona back in place, but the brothers just shook their heads. “It’s just… brother stuff.”</p><p>“Oh, we hear that believe me,” Marv said. “ But it’s fine, we had a great time. Thanks for having us over.”</p><p>“Yeah,  it’s time we start heading back. We’re only here for one more night, and we want to set up some trap cams in case whatever it was comes back,” Frank added, excitedly. </p><p>They said their goodnights, exchanging emails and Facebook handles, and promised to keep in touch.</p><hr/><p>Dean and Castiel looked at each other, nervous, while Sam began packing things up, agitatedly tossing condiments back into the cooler.</p><p>“Sam…” Dean started, but his brother cut him off with an icy glare. “C’mon, Sammy, don’t be like that.”</p><p>“Don’t be like what? Pissed that something extremely epic has happened, and the two of you finally got your shit together? Pissed that you didn’t bother to tell me about it? Or better yet, how about the fact that I’m grossed out that you guys apparently couldn’t keep it in your pants long enough <em> to </em> do something about it when you were alone?”</p><p>Dean rocked back on his heels at the torrent of words flowing from Sam’s mouth.</p><p>“Uh, yeah. All of that,” Dean said, and Castiel smacked him in the arm.</p><p>“You’re impossible,” Castiel rolled his eyes, but his words were fond. “Sam, look, we’re sorry. We weren’t hiding it from you because we didn’t want you to know. We certainly didn’t plan on being so… so brazen. It’s just… “</p><p>“Somethings up with you,” Dean jumped in. “You think you’re hiding it, but you’re not. You got something on your mind, and Cas and I didn’t want us getting together to monopolize the conversation, you know? We were going to tell you when we got back home.”</p><p>“He’s right, Sam. Dean and I, we just wanted you to feel comfortable opening up about whatever it is, without our relationship being the center of attention. We were trying to distract you so you’d let your guard down.”</p><p>“So you have public sex next to a bathhouse and fake a Bigfoot sighting?” Sam intoned dryly, but there was a hint of humor and forgiveness in his expression.</p><p>“Okay, so we never said we were <em>good </em>at coming up with distractions,” Dean said, pulling a lighter out of his pocket to light the citronella candle on the picnic table. It was dark and warm, and the mosquitos were starting to bite. He then went into their own stash of beer, pulling three bottles out by the neck and passing them around.</p><p>They sat around the fire, Cas leaning into Dean as Sam sat across from them.</p><p>“So, this is real?” Sam asked. “The two of you?” Dean nodded before pressing his lips to Cas’ temple in a brief kiss. “I was beginning to give up hope,” Sam chuckled.</p><p>“Me too,” Castiel said, earning a pinch on the arm from Dean.</p><p>“Well, disturbing mental images of kinky outdoor sex aside, I am happy for you guys. Truly.”</p><p>“Thanks, Sammy,” Dean said warmly, relieved that his brother was so accepting. Not that he should be surprised. Dean supposed he was still kind of in disbelief that he finally had what he wanted.</p><p>“We appreciate it, Sam,” Castiel said solemnly.</p><p>“Yeah, well. Don’t be <em>too </em>grateful. We’re sharing a tent for the next week, and I don’t care what kind of honeymoon state you’re in, there will be no sex in the common sleeping area.”</p><p>“Don’t be a spoilsport, bitch,” Dean teased. </p><p>“Have some self-control, jerk,” Sam volleyed back.</p><p>The wood crackled between them, and the warm weight of Castiel pressed against his side had Dean feeling more content than he could ever remember being. Out under the stars, with his baby brother and his boyfriend tucked into his side. Dean gave Sam a few more minutes to gather himself and then:</p><p>“Alright, alright, enough stalling. Tell us what’s going on with you. Is it something to do with Jo?”</p><p>Sam’s eyes widened in surprise before he let out a deep sigh.  “Yeah.”</p><p>“Spill, Sam,” Castiel demanded. “Or we’ll break the no sex rule when you go jogging in the morning.” Dean barked out a laugh, totally on board with that plan.</p><p>“I’m not proposing. Jo and I are on a break.”</p><p>All that could be heard was the hiss and pop of the fire as Dean and Castiel took in the news. Sammy, Dean observed, actually seemed relieved. He wondered how long his brother had been holding that in.</p><p>Dean clapped his hands together and rose from the log. “Alright. We’re gonna need something stronger than Thigh Slapper Ale if we’re gonna talk this out,” Dean squeezed Sam’s shoulder reassuringly and made his way to the cooler. Dean pulled out the twelve-pack of Firewhisky nips, apologizing to his future self for the astronomical heartburn he was going have in the morning. </p><p>Dean passed out the bottles, and they mock-cheered as they each downed one. Dean gave a little shudder as the whiskey burned down his throat, and he chased it with a long pull of his beer.</p><p>Next to him, Cas was already knocking back his second nip; it took a lot for alcohol to do anything to Castiel at all, Dean had learned. Cas’ dad Emmanuel had teased that it was because of his mother’s Russian genes. Dean didn’t know if it was true or not, but he did know that it was entirely unfair that when they woke, Castiel would no doubt be as clear as his sky-blue eyes, while Dean would feel like death warmed over. </p><p>The sacrifices one made for their younger brother.</p><p>“Alright,” Sam began quietly, “So, the thing is, Jo and I have been growing apart for a while. We just… we want different things, and at the beginning of our relationship, it didn’t seem like a big deal. Like, they were issues we had time to deal with and work out, but now…”</p><p>“Now, those issues are becoming a reality?” Castiel asked softly, and Sam nodded at him over the fire.</p><p>“Yeah. I mean, you guys both know I’ve always wanted to get married and have a family. But Jo’s not into it. The wedding thing, or the kid thing.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Sam,” Dean said, at a loss. </p><p>“Me too,” Sam said, with a little bitterness. “It sucks because I love her. And it’s not like we’re breaking up because one of us cheated, or was abusive, but what am I supposed to do? I’m going to be thirty-one soon. I can’t just stay in a relationship in the hopes that she’ll change her mind,” Sam said defensively, though no one was arguing with him.</p><p>“Of course not,” Castiel reassured. “You shouldn’t have to sacrifice your dreams for anyone, Sam, and if you did, you’d wind up resenting Jo in the long run.”</p><p>“Thanks. That’s how I feel, too. She’s actually telling her family this week. God, Bobby is going to be pissed at me.”</p><p>Dean scoffed. “No, he’s not. Look, Sam. I know Bobby is dating Jo’s mom, but he loves you like a son. You know how Bobby always regretted that he and Karen never had kids when she was alive. He wouldn’t want you to give up a chance at a family, even if it means breaking up with Jo.”</p><p>“You think so?” There was hope in Sam’s voice, and Dean rolled his eyes.</p><p>“He’d call you an idjit just for thinking it, Sam.”</p><p>“Sam, what about living arrangements?” Castiel piped in. “Are you moving out? Is she?”</p><p>“We haven’t figured that part out yet, honestly,” Sam said, opening another little bottle and sucking it down with a hiss. “I feel like I should be the one to move out though, she’s the one who found our apartment.”</p><p>Dean stoked the fire and debated about adding another log, as the embers flitted up, bright orange and sparking. He looked over at Cas, who nodded, seeming to know already what Dean was going to say. </p><p> “You can always stay with us, Sam. Pretty sure Cas and I are gonna be shacking up anyway,” Dean said with a wink at his new boyfriend.  </p><p>“Of course, Sam,” Castiel added. “You can have your old room back, and I’ll just take over- I mean <em>share</em>, with Dean,” Cas teased, alluding to his slovenly housekeeping habits, and Sam laughed.</p><p>“Seriously, Sammy,” Dean said, catching his brother’s gaze and holding it. “When we get home, you pack up, and we’ll get you settled in.”</p><p>Sam let out a suspiciously wet sigh and rubbed at his eyes. “Thanks, guys. Really. That’d be great.”</p><p>“No problem,” Dean said, tipping his third fire whiskey into his mouth. “Though this whole no sex in community spaces things only counts out here. At home, we make no promises,” he said with a lascivious eyebrow waggle at Castiel.</p><p>Castiel rolled his eyes for form, then yanked Dean in by the tee-shirt for an open-mouthed kiss that tasted of cinnamon and watermelon, and Dean moaned into it, deeply. </p><p>“Gross, guys, I’m right here,” Sam complained, but Dean could tell his brother was happy for him.</p><p>“Get used to it, Sam,” Castiel murmured against Dean’s lips, firelight flickering across his gorgeous face before he was kissing Dean again.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The rest of their time in Allagash was relaxing and uneventful.  To Castiel, it seemed like they had just arrived when it was time to head back home.  Sam, though still nervous about what effects his break-up with Jo were going to have on specific areas in his life, seemed eager to get back to Palo Alto. Dean had told Sam he would need to get a storage unit for most of his furniture, which the younger Winchester was fine with. Sam said he didn’t plan on staying any longer than necessary, especially with Castiel and Dean both in the honeymoon phase of their new relationship.</p><p>Castiel thought Sam was naive to think he’d be going anywhere for at least a year, as reasonably priced apartments in their neck of the woods were hard to come by. Cas teasingly told him to get used to him and Dean’s new relationship dynamic because he was going to be stuck dealing with it for the foreseeable future. Sam may have grumbled a little bit, but Castiel would catch Sam glancing at them with a fond smile on his face, and he knew his friend was happy for them both. </p><p>Unlike the way to Allagash, which seemed to take forever, the ride back home seemed to fly by.  Castiel attributed it to Sam’s relief at unburdening his news, and Dean and Castiel’s own confessions of love. </p><p>They still hadn’t been intimate, beyond their little excursion in the woods, stolen kisses, and night time cuddles were all they had managed to get away with. Castiel was left feeling on edge, and he knew that Dean could feel it too. It was in the way the hot lick of Dean’s gaze would follow the path of Castiel’s fingers when he stoked the fire, the way it lingered on his mouth when Cas drank from a beer bottle, the way it was drawn to his body when he wore nothing but swimming trunks to the lake. </p><p>Dean wasn’t the only one guilty, of course. Castiel could hardly keep his hands to himself when he saw Dean’s golden freckled skin. When he tipped his head back on a laugh, Cas had to fight the desire to settle himself on Dean’s lap and suck sumptuous kisses into the side of his neck. </p><p>It was frustrating as much as it was sexy, and a big part of Castiel was enjoying the anticipation, but he’d be lying if he wasn’t counting down the minutes until he and Dean could be alone and worship each other properly. Preferably naked.</p><hr/><p>It was late Saturday afternoon when they pulled into the Novak’s driveway in Pontiac, and it was no surprise that his parents were waiting for them out on their Farmer’s porch. Castiel felt a rush of love as his parents stood there, his dad’s arm slung across his mother’s slight shoulders. Anna Novak’s deep red hair was pulled back in a bun, and she wore a yellow summer dress that was embroidered with daisies.</p><p>Castiel flew up the walkway, stealing his mother from his father as he gathered her up in a hug that lifted her slight frame off of the ground. He heard Dean come up behind them and heard him and Sam thanking his father for letting them stay. </p><p>“My little <em> Zaychik</em>,” Anna said sweetly, kissing Castiel’s cheeks, and he rolled his eyes. She turned to Dean when Castiel finally released her and opened up her arms.</p><p>“Dean! You look wonderful. You’re practically glowing,” Anna said, looking between Castiel and Dean knowingly. “Is there something you and my little bunny want to tell me?”</p><p>Dean blushed and stammered, and Sam guffawed loudly behind him as Emmanuel looked on with quiet amusement. </p><p>“Anna-” Dean started, “Mrs. Novak, ma’am-” </p><p>Anna laughed delightedly, and Castiel stepped in to save his boyfriend. </p><p>“Yes, mom, there is, but how about you let us get inside to freshen up a bit, and we’ll tell you all about it,” Castiel said, amused, “besides, you haven’t even said hello to Sam yet.”</p><p>The next little while was spent bringing in bags, and Castiel was surprised to see some remodeling had gone on in his absence. His father was showing Dean the new guest bathroom, and Castiel wandered into the kitchen and smiled wide when he saw that his parents had extended the back deck to the length of the whole house.</p><p>“Jeez, mom, I knew you were making some upgrades, but I didn’t realize you were doing this much. It looks great.”</p><p>“Wait until you see my new grill,” Emmanuel said, slipping into the kitchen with Dean and Sam trailing behind. </p><p>Anna rolled her eyes. “How could they miss it?” </p><p>Dean went to the window and peered outside. “Holy shit! Is that a Viking? Those things go for ten grand!” Dean said, and Emmanuel chuckled, a pleased smile playing about his lips. </p><p>“I won it,” Emmanuel said proudly.</p><p>“Does it have a smoker,” Sam asked, joining in the conversation.  </p><p>Castiel smiled when Dean began to help his mother set the table, grabbing the cheery sunflower glasses that Anna preferred and putting them on the table while she pulled a jug of iced tea out of the refrigerator. Dean poured while Anna put out a plate of Cheese and crackers wrapped in saran, and a bowl of chips and dip.</p><p>When they sat down together at the table, Castiel thought nothing of leaning into Dean, grinning when the warm, heavy weight of his boyfriend's arm settled across his shoulders as if it were the most natural thing in the entire world. It wasn’t until Dean pressed a kiss to his temple that Castiel recognized the near silence at the table; the only sound was the soft crunching of crackers, and Sam looked anywhere but at the two of them.</p><p>Anna held out her hand to Emmanuel, who sighed in mock exasperation. “Small bills, please, I have to pay the paperboy tomorrow.”</p><p>Castiel watched as his father slapped two twenties and a ten in his mother’s palm. </p><p>“I don’t have anything smaller, you’ll have to ask for change,” Emmanuel said, before winking at Cas and Dean. “I thought by Christmas, but your mother insisted when you got here, you’d have exciting news. I should never have bet against her,” Cas’ dad said with a shake of his head. “She’s hardly ever wrong. So, when did all of this come to be?”</p><p>Castiel and Dean both darted their eyes to Sam, pleading with him to play nice.</p><p>“Uh, well, I guess about two weeks ago,” Dean said with a laugh. “Cas and I, we had a moment at his work,” Dean blushed, and Anna leaned forward.</p><p>“At work?” she asked, raising her brows playfully, and Dean rushed to clarify.</p><p>“No, well, not really at work so much as outside of work,” he said, adorably flustered, and Castiel took pity on the love of his life.”</p><p>“I kissed him on campus in front of a bunch of homophobic Trump supporters, and it led to us confessing our feelings,” Castiel summarized, and Dean smiled at him gratefully.</p><p>“Yes. That. That’s what happened,” Dean said with a grin.</p><p>“That must have made for romantic evenings by the campfire,” Anna said, her happiness at these turn of events visible, and Castiel laughed as his father winked at him. Dean merely flushed and bit into a cracker and cheese sandwich.</p><p>“Yep,” Sam interjected earnestly, “Super romantic.” Sam turned his gaze on Castiel and Dean and smirked wickedly.  “But that’s not even the most exciting part of our camping trip.”</p><p>“Sam,” Dean’s voice held a warning in which Sam wholly ignored.</p><p>“So get this,” Sam said dramatically.  “Cas saw Bigfoot,” Sam’s smile was as innocent as a child’s and Castiel, who could only narrow his eyes menacingly. “You should tell them that story.”</p><hr/><p>“You’re brother is a real dick sometimes,” Castiel grumbled as they got undressed for the evening. </p><p>Dean laughed as he tugged his tee-shirt over his head. “True. Though he is taking your parents out for dinner so we can get some <em>rest</em>,” he pointed out, and Castiel acquiesced, nodding his agreement.</p><p>“I suppose,” Castiel said, a lazy grin stealing across his face. After Castiel had to bullshit his way through a Bigfoot sighting to recount for his parents, Sam had looked a tiny bit guilty. Declaring that Dean and Castiel hadn’t slept in hours while Sam had dozed in the backseat, he’d insisted on taking Emmanuel and Anna out for a thank-you dinner while they relaxed and settled in. Though judging by the teasing smirk his father had sent them on the way out the door, his parents knew what was up. He chose not to think about that.</p><p>Castiel threw his jeans on top of Dean’s in the oversized chair next to the bed and stood naked and unashamed. Dean’s eyes raked over him, and Castiel looked his fill as well, drinking in the gorgeous sight of bowed legs and freckled skin. Cas thought maybe it would feel weird to stand together like this, so vulnerable and bare, but instead if felt so perfectly right. Like this was where they were always meant to be.</p><p>Castiel wasn’t sure who moved first, him, Dean, or if like magnets, they’d just come together, holding on to each other as they fell back onto the soft queen-sized bed. Though it looked different, this was the room Castiel grew up in, and it gave him a secret thrill to have Dean there, sprawled on top of him as their lips slotted together.</p><p>Dean’s fingers trailed sparks on Castiel’s skin, with every press and pull of his flesh. Castiel’s voice was raspy with edgy longing, as he flexed his fingers in the bedsheets. Dean dragged his lips from Cas’ clavicle, sucking at the bone, then moved to the hollow of Castiel’s throat. Cas hummed, opening his thighs so Dean could settle better between them, and carded his fingers through soft, burnt-honey hair. Dean tilted his head up and leveled his gaze at Castiel, and the fathomless well of love that he saw reflected in those moss green eyes stole his breath.</p><p>“You’re so perfect, Cas, “ Dean said reverently, “I love you so much,” Castiel couldn’t stop himself from tugging on Dean’s hair, urging him to slide back up his body.</p><p>“C’mere, c’ mere,” Castiel’s voice was breathy with need as he dragged Dean’s mouth to his own for a sultry kiss, delving deeper until he needed air. Castiel bared his neck, humming in praise when Dean licked his way down to Cas’ nipples, nipping and tonguing the tight buds, before following the path towards his aching dick. Dean set back on his knees, and Castiel whined at the loss of skin on skin contact.</p><p>“Shh, baby, I got you,” Dean murmured as he palmed Castiel’s cock, stroking lightly, then dipping down for a taste. When Dean tongued his slit, Cas keened, and he feathered his fingers through his silky hair while Dean took him apart, effortlessly. Dean released Cas’ length with a wet pop, and Castiel growled his impatience when Dean left the bed to grab his bag. When he came back with lube, all was forgiven, and Cas fell back against the bed, spreading his legs wide in an unmistakable invitation, in case Dean was wondering how Castiel wanted this to go. Castiel made an absolutely filthy sound as lube-slicked fingers breached his furled entrance, slowly giving way as Dean worked him open.</p><p>Dean laced his free hand with the one Cas didn’t have fisted in his hair, squeezing as he scissored Castiel open.</p><p>“You doing okay?” Dean’s voice was raw with need, but he held steady, making sure Castiel wasn’t in pain, and Cas’ heart swelled even more full of love for the breathtaking man between his thighs.</p><p> Castiel nodded frantically against the sheets, his whole body trembling as Dean slid his fingers in and out of his hole, stretching and curling until he brushed over Cas’ prostate. Cas gasped, mouth opening and closing in a wordless plea.</p><p>“Now, <em> malysh</em>, I’m ready,” Castiel whined and Dean, trembling and flushed,  slicked up his cock, tip dripping copiously as he positioned himself at Cas’ fluttering entrance. When Dean finally sank into him, the sound he made was one who had found complete decadence and was savoring it. The way Castiel’s name was dragged from Dean’s lips… Castiel felt it in his bones when Dean moaned his name like that. It was a possessive thrill to know that nobody else would ever hear those fucked out tones again but him. Dean hitched Castiel’s leg higher until it hooked over his shoulder, the other anchored around Dean’s hip, the heel of Cas’ foot pressing into Dean’s perfect ass. The new angle had Cas hissing out a curse.</p><p>“<em>Yebat </em>! Dean, just like that,” Castiel’s hands reached out behind him, gripping the bedpost as Dean rocked into him, the mushroom head of his cock dragging deliciously against his rim with every thrust, pulling almost all the way out and pushing back in with a soft groan. Castiel didn’t think he’d seen anything more beautiful than Dean on his knees, cradled between Cas’ thighs as he pistoned his heavy, thick length into Castiel’s welcoming body. Dean’s skin was sweat-dampened and glistening in the soft light of the room, and his green and gold-flecked eyes searched Cas’, stripping him bare.</p><p>The bed creaked softly as they moved. Dean ran his warm palm along Cas’ thigh, bending his head to kiss at the sensitive skin there. Cas’ muscles trembled, and Dean gently brought his leg down.  Dean slipped out of Cas’ body, slowly, and urged him onto his side. Castiel sighed happily as Dean pressed against Cas’ back, hitching Cas’ leg over his own. Dean sank back into Castiel’s tight channel, dragging sucking kisses up his neck as he set a lazy rhythm.</p><p>Castiel had expected their first time like this to be a fast and furious coupling born of years of unrequited feelings and desires, but he had been wrong. Castiel should have known better; Dean was a nurturer, a giver, and he worshipped Castiel’s body with skillful fingers that trailed up and down his flank and skated over his tummy. Those same fingers drifted up to tug at Cas’ kiss-swollen nipples, making his breath hitch on a whimper. Castiel’s dick was at attention, weeping from the head, but when he went to give himself a slow stroke, his hand was batted away.</p><p>“Let me,” Dean’s voice was raw and needy, “please Cas, I wanna make you feel good, let me do it,” he whined and how could Castiel deny him anything when he begged like that, letting out a dark moan when Dean began stripping him in time with his thrusts. Dean thumbed Cas’ slit, playing with the pre-come oozing from the tip on every upstroke. Castiel didn’t know what felt better, sinking back onto Dean’s cock or thrusting up into his hand, but he was damn happy that he didn’t have to choose.</p><p>When the orgasm came, it rolled out of him, like a wave cresting and breaking on the shore, ropes of come spurting out and covering Dean’s knuckles as he worked Castiel through his climax. Castiel angled his head back to capture Dean’s lips, and he trembled through the aftershocks. When Dean went to pull out, Castiel clenched around him.</p><p>“No, <em>moye</em> <em>serdtse</em>, inside me. I want to feel it, Dean,” Castiel demanded, and Dean groaned, at the words or the endearment, Cas couldn’t be sure. Dean lifted Cas’ leg a little higher and increased the tempo of his thrusts. The sounds of his soft pants against Cas’ ear was hot and erotic, and if he hadn’t just come, Castiel was sure he’d be plumping back up. When Dean’s thrust got sloppier, and his breathy gasps turned high pitched whimpers, Castiel murmured against Dean’s jaw.</p><p>“Come for me, <em> malysh</em>,” Castiel pleaded as his teeth grazed Dean’s jawline, nipping at the skin. </p><p>As though waiting for permission, Dean locked up, and Castiel could feel him erupt, come pulsing deep in his body, and coating his walls. Castiel moaned in satisfaction at the feeling, lacing his fingers with Dean’s and pressing them against his rapidly beating heart.  Dean panted into the nape of Cas’ neck as he clenched his ass and continued to milk Dean’s cock for all it was worth. The aftershocks had Dean trembling against Castiel, and as soon as he slipped free from his body, Cas turned to drape himself over Dean’s chest, burying his face in his neck. They were filthy and sticky and should get up and shower. Instead, Castiel tugged at the blankets with his foot, and Dean heaved himself up with a groan to reach down and pull them up and over their swiftly cooling bodies.</p><p>The long ride, coupled with sleeping on the ground for the past week, made Castiel’s old queen bed feel like a cloud, and he curled into Dean as close as he could get, relishing in the feeling of his arms banding around him. Sleep was dragging him under, and Castiel had never felt safer in his life. Cas felt the soft kiss Dean pressed to his messy hair, felt the words rumble in Dean’s chest when he murmured a sleepy <em> I love you</em>, and his heart fluttered like a hummingbird’s wings, happy and light.</p><p>“I love you, too, Dean.”</p><hr/><p>They stayed one more night with the Novaks, and Hannah was even able to stop by for a few hours on Sunday to visit with all of them. On Monday morning, they’d started the day with lingering kisses and lazy handjobs before going upstairs for a big breakfast with everyone. Cas’ parents were taking the morning off to see them on their way. They said tearful goodbyes to Cas’ parents, promising to come out for Thanksgiving, Sam too, of course, and Dean was happy to go along with that plan, especially when Anna promised to teach Dean how to make Pirozkhi, which were oven-baked mini-pies, for dessert.</p><p>Castiel was sad to leave his mom and dad behind, but he was also excited to get back home. It would be so different now, coming back as a unit; as a couple. No more pining and longing; all he had to do was reach out, and Dean would be there. Just like now, as Castiel rested his head against Dean’s shoulder as he maneuvered Baby down the interstate.  He listened to Dean and Sam bicker over when the next bathroom break should be and just closed his eyes in contentment.</p><p>It was hours later, when Castiel was behind the wheel, Sam’s startled yell had Cas jerking the wheel and Dean waking abruptly.</p><p>“Whoa, whoa, whoa. What’s going on?” Dean’s voice was adorably sleepy as he tried to assess any damage and figure out what had woken him up.</p><p>“I got an e-mail from Marv and Frank,” Sam said excitedly. “They reviewed the evidence on the trap cam they set up back at the campground,” Sam handed his phone over to Dean so he could see whatever was in the message. Grumbling, Castiel pulled over into the breakdown lane so he could see too.</p><p>“Looks like maybe you had a bigger audience than we thought,” Sam teased as Castiel bent his head towards Dean’s as they studied the picture that Frank and Marv had sent. In the woods, half-obscured by the trees stood a figure, dark and broad-shouldered, too far away to make out a face.</p><p>“Holy shit,” Dean said, wonder in his voice, but Castiel shook his head.</p><p>“That’s probably just a bear.”</p><p>Sam and Dean groaned at Castiel’s more than likely logic.</p><p>“Aw, Cas, don’t be a spoilsport. Don’t you wanna tell our future kids how we fell in love while we were out finding Bigfoot?” Dean teased, and Castiel looked down at the picture again, as Sam snickered in the backseat.</p><p>“Technically, we were in love long before that, so...,” Castiel trailed off, before playfully smooshing a squeaky kiss to Dean’s cheek. Dean quickly turned his head and captured Cas’ lips in a real kiss, deep and dark, a silent acknowledgment of their long-held feelings.</p><p>“When you’re right, you’re right, Sunshine,” Dean gave in, easy, autumn eyes shining with tenderness and so much love Cas could scarcely believe it belonged to him. </p><p>“Living with you guys is gonna be gross, isn’t it?” Sam asked with a pout, and Castiel laughed, loud and euphoric, and it didn’t take Dean long to join in. </p><p>Castiel merged back into traffic, with Dean pressed up against him. Castiel smiled to himself as Dean and Sam debated what was considered a common area, and why sex on the couch shouldn’t be an issue, in Dean’s opinion, so long as they put a towel down first.  Sam vehemently said no, moving on to site kitchen counters as a no-no as well. Dean squeezed Cas’ knee as he drove, winking at him even as he continued to rile up his brother and Castiel could only smile back, so alight with happiness. </p><p>He couldn’t wait to get home.</p><p> </p><p>The end</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Zaychik: Bunny</p><p>Malysh: baby</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ser'yezno: Seriously</p><p>Da: Yes</p><p>moy dorogoy drug: My Dear Friend</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>